


May Flowers Challenge

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kidnapping, Meet the Family, Parties, Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed, Tickling, batmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: 31 days, 31 prompts, 31 ficlets
Relationships: Barry Allen/Reader, Batfamily Members & Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Caitlin Snow/Reader, Clark Kent/Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/You, Eobard Thawne/Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, John Constantine/Reader, Kate Kane/Reader, Killer Frost/Reader, Ray Palmer/Reader, Sara Lance/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 276





	1. Day 1: Clark Kent x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You look...okay. I MEAN-"
> 
> Warnings: Creepy old dudes, Clark Kent being an awkward nerd

As predicted, the annual Wayne gala was as dull as ever. The highlight had been Dick deciding to swing from chandelier to chandelier, and no, you didn’t have anything to do with a particular bet that said he couldn’t. He’d earned several shocked gasps from the guests and Bruce had spontaneously sprouted several more grey hairs that he liked to pretend he didn’t have. Other than that, the whole event had been rather tedious. 

At least Bruce hadn’t scrimped on the food, you thought, helping yourself to a few more mini sandwiches, and the eye candy wasn’t all that bad either. One piece of eye candy in particular. 

Dressed a tux, Clark Kent was working the Bond vibe. If Bond was an awkward nerd who looked about ready to rip the whole outfit off and get back into some jeans and flannel that is. Honestly, you wouldn’t mind it if he did. Both the ripping off clothes and the jeans and flannel part. Clark could look good in anything. Or nothing. You weren’t fussy. 

You hadn’t spoken to him yet. He’d been busy being a good journalist and covering the event. But now he was just talking to Diana, so you meandered your way over, plucking up a champagne flute as you went. 

Clark spotted you first, his face instantly lighting up into a giant grin. “Y/N!" 

"Hey, Clark,” you smiled, coming to stand next to them. “Diana.”

“Y/N,” she greeted, moving in for a hug. 

“You look beautiful, I love that dress,” you said, kissing Diana’s cheek, before turning to Clark. “You scrub up pretty well too.”

“Thanks. You look…okay. I MEAN-” Clark cut himself off, cheeks flushing.

“I think what Clark was trying to say, Y/N, is that you look beautiful too,” Diana stepped in, effectively saving the Kryptonian from trying to rescue himself and cause any more embarrassment.

“Yeah. That.” Clark fiddled with his glasses, meeting your eyes for a moment before looking away again. 

Diana just laughed with a shake of her head. “You’re here by yourself?”

“Mmm. Thought about making use of that plus one, but decided against it.”

“No one caught your eye?”

“Nah. You know how that song goes, ‘it’s gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet’,” you answered looking pointedly at Clark who just played with his glasses again while looking even more flustered. 

Diana gave you a look, one that said to stop teasing him.

You were all saved by Bruce appearing at the top of the grand stairs to give a ‘thank you’ speech. You got bored halfway through, so found yourself wandering outside to get a breath of fresh air. There was only so much stuffy, over-priced cologne one could stand anyway. Winding up on a patio overlooking the copious amount of garden Wayne Manor contained the drone of the party quieted behind you, letting you stand in peace and enjoy the cool evening air.

“Hey there, sweetheart, want some company?” So much for peace and quiet.

You turned to face the newcomer. You didn’t recognize him, but he’d perfected the creepy old man vibe. “I’m fine. Thanks.” You looked away but your curt answer didn’t seem to deter him. 

“A lovely thing like you shouldn’t be out here all alone,” he said, sidling up next to you against the patio railing.

You spared him another glance. You could take him if he decided to get handsy. “Perfectly happy being alone.”

“You’re saying you don’t want me here? Don’t even want to get to know me?”

“Finally, the dim bulb brightens.”

“Do you know who I am? There are thousands of people who’d pay to even spend five minutes with me!”

“Well, why don’t you go and find one of them then?”

“You listen-”

“I think it’s you who should be listening, Sir.” A newcomer spoke and you recognized the voice immediately. 

“I don’t think I asked your opinion, now kindly be-” the man sounded pissy as he moved to face Clark, but the words died when he discovered the Kryptonian towering above him. Trying to save face, he scowled up at Clark. “And who are you to think you can tell me what to do?" 

"Clark Kent. With the Daily Planet.” Clark extended a hand with a charming smile, the other man narrowing his eyes he took it. You had to suppress a laugh when Clark tightened his grip, the smile staying in place as he crushed the man’s hand. The other yelped, trying to pull back to no avail. “As I said, I think you should listen and leave.”

Clark released his hand, the man jerking it back and clutching it. He didn’t say anything but held the sore limb to his chest as he rushed to scurry away. 

Once he was out of earshot, you snorted a laugh. “That was the highlight of my night.”

Clark smiled and stepped next to you. “Are you okay?" 

"I’m fine. I could’ve taken him.”

“I know. But a sore hand and a bruised ego causes less of a fuss than a broken nose and a concussion.”

Alright so he had a point. “I guess I can let you play superhero this one time.”

Clark chuckled. “I’m flattered.” He took a spot leaning against the railing with you. He was silent for a few minutes, and you were fine with it. One of the things you loved about Clark was how the two of you could always just be together and be at ease. “You know, Diana was right earlier,” he said at last, breaking the silence. “You do look beautiful tonight, Y/N.”

“Thank you. Same to you, though I think I prefer the flannel.”

“So do I.” Clark shifted so his body was facing yours. “Did you mean what you said? About, the, uh-" 

"Superman sweeping me off my feet? Yes.”

Clark nodded, and you watched as he removed his glasses. He was working his way up to something, and you hoped it was the one thing you’d been waiting forever for. “Will you let this Superman sweep you off your feet?" 

He was being so adorably sincere, but you couldn’t help it. You snorted again. "Clark Kent that is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard. You could’ve just said ‘hey Y/N wanna go on a date and kiss my ridiculously soft-looking lips?’" 

Clark laughed, gracing you with the grin that always made your heart flip, the one that looked like sunshine personified. "Y/N…would you like to go on a date?”

“I would love that. About time you asked.”

“I wanted to make sure.”

“You old romantic.”

“So, you think about my lips a lot?" 

You shrugged, giving him a coy smile. "I mean, I’ve thought about them some, yeah.”

Taking a step closer, Clark lowered his head, “I’ve thought about yours too.”

“Oh yeah? How about we stop thinking and start doing?" 

"That’s a plan I can get behind.”

Closing the gap, Clark pressed his lips softly against yours, and maybe the night wasn’t a total waste after all.


	2. Day 2: John Constantine x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Stop texting me weird things so late at night!"
> 
> Warnings: Mention of minor injuries, John being a weird dork

It was a little after midnight and you were about to go to sleep for the night when the screen of your phone lit up and vibrated on the nightstand. Reaching over you fumbled with the device to read the text. **  
**

_You awake?_

It was from John. You hesitated a moment, then replied. 

_**No** _

There was no answer for several minutes, so figuring he’d taken the hint you set the phone back down and settled back in your bed. 

No sooner had you closed your eyes the phone buzzed again. 

You were going to kill him. 

Reading the message it took a moment for the contents to sink in. A picture came through next, and was that-? 

You were definitely going to kill him.

Ignoring the text and hoping the image hadn’t been burned into your mind forever, you attempted once again to fall asleep. 

The phone buzzed again. 

And again. 

And again. 

Risking a glance, you instantly regretted it. 

There was going to be a murder on the Waverider. 

~

“Ow!” John yelped in surprise when a pack of his cigarettes whacked and bounced off his head. “Bloody hell, what was that for?!” He rubbed the spot, glaring at you from where he sat at the dining table. 

“All those damned texts last night!" 

"They weren’t that bad, luv.”

“There were heads.”

“Shrunken heads.”

“Blood!" 

"That was used to draw sigils so bloody old we don’t know when they’re from.”

“I don’t care! It was blood! I don’t want to see that shit at one in the morning! _Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night!_ " 

John held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, point taken, luv.”

“Good.” Turning on your heel you marched away, heading to any spot he definitely wouldn’t show up at. 

~

Mid-afternoon and you were in the lab when you sensed a presence behind you. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Sara approaching. 

“So, John is drinking in the library. Naked.”

Rolling your eyes, you couldn’t help a half chuckle. “What’s new there?" 

"Nothing, except he’s going through the bottle of whiskey faster than usual." 

"And you think it’s because of me?" 

"I think he took your rejection hard.”

“Rejection? I just told him to quit sending me weird shit in the middle of the night.”

“You know he did it to get your attention, right?" 

"What?" 

Sara laughed and gave you a look. "He sent a bunch of weird ancient history stuff to the one person on board who’s a massive ancient history nerd. He wanted your attention.”

“Why would he want my attention?" 

Another look and Sara smiled. "You’re pretty smart, Y/N. I think you can figure it out.”

Feeling your cheeks heat up, you looked away and down at your hands. “If he likes me he could’ve just told me. Like a normal person.”

“Since when has John done anything normal?" 

Okay, yeah, that was true. Fiddling with the cuff of your sleeve, you weren’t entirely sure what to do with this information. It’d be a lie to say you weren’t interested. Total opposite. You’d just figured he wasn’t interested. It wasn’t like he had a quiet life, and you’d thought he was too busy helping chase down magical creatures to be developing feelings for anyone. 

"He’s not gonna make the first move. If you feel the same, you’ll have to go to him.”

You glanced at Sara and nodded. “Yeah. Thanks, Captain." 

Sara squeezed your shoulder. "Good luck.”

She left you alone and you slumped down onto a stool. You had some thinking to do. And maybe a talk to prepare for. 

~

As it turned out, you didn’t have much time for thinking or preparing. You’d gotten a mission, and in true Legends fashion what should’ve been a simple get-in-get-out plan went horribly wrong. A child had come under attack and John saved them at the cost of risking his own life. He was fine now, but seeing him unconscious and hurt in the medbay had left you shaken, scared that you’d lose him before getting a chance to talk. 

You tossed and turned in bed, unable to get a wink of sleep. Groaning in frustration, you grabbed your phone, not missing the irony when you saw it was just after one. 

_**You awake?** _

A minute passed then the text came back. 

_No_

You had to laugh. 

_**I’m glad you’re okay** _

_Aw, luv, didn’t know you cared_

_**Of course I care** _

You sent the text and then another immediately. 

_**I’m sorry, John** _

_What for?_

_**I shouldn’t have snapped at you** _

_It’s in the past, luv_

You stared at the text for a while. 

_**And for making you think I didn’t care** _

_You’re making me blush_

You smiled, looking up at the ceiling while you summoned up some courage. 

_**I think it’s my turn to text you something weird late at night** _

_Yeah? Got some blood sigils for me? A dismembered dick?_

_**John…** _

_I’m all ears, luv. Eyes_

**_Seeing you get hurt out there, it made me realize something. Probably shouldn’t say this through text, but, I love you, John_ **

Hitting the send button you held your breath. Little ticks appeared next to your message, but there was no sign of him sending anything back. A knot started to twist in your stomach. Maybe Sara had been wrong, maybe he didn’t like you. Fuck, had you just ruined everything? 

You were about to apologize when there was a knock on the door. John stood on the other side, looking tired and pale, but determined. 

“People who get close to me die,” he said. 

“We travel around on a spaceship fighting magical creatures throughout time. There’s a risk of dying every single day.”

John gave a half-hearted chuckle, “You’re right about that, luv.” He paused for a moment, studying your face in the low light. “I love you too.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, you smiled and stepped aside, motioning towards the bed. “C'mon, you look like you’re about to fall over. Go lie down.”

“Inviting me to bed before I even take you out? I’d have done this months ago if I figured I’d get this lucky.” The trademark smirk was back, but he walked towards the bed anyway. 

Resisting the urge to smack him, you locked the door and followed him to the bed, flopping down onto one side once he’d settled. You lay together, not cuddling, but facing each other. It was intimate, but John didn’t seem to notice. As soon as he was comfy, the tension drained away and he was half asleep already. 

“John?” You asked before he totally nodded off. 

“Mmm?" 

"Tomorrow, will you tell me more about those blood sigils?”

Chuckling sleepily, John nodded. “Yeah, luv. Anything for you.”

You smiled, watching John drift to sleep. He was a dumbass disaster, but now, he was your dumbass disaster. 


	3. Day 3: Bruce Wayne/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Not sure if you could tell, but I'm not exactly a people person"
> 
> Warnings: None

It was one of those extremely rare days where both of you had the luxury of doing absolutely nothing. And so far that was exactly what you’d done. Neither of you had yet to move from the bed, both enjoying the time to simply lie with each other. Your head lay on Bruce’s chest, feeling the steady rise and fall under you. Bruce had one arm wrapped around your back, hand coming to rest on your bare hip. He’d spent the last hour drawing random patterns over the skin with his finger, and by this point, you were pretty sure you’d melted into the bed. **  
**

As much as you hated to break the serenity, you did need to talk to him. Shifting slightly in his hold, you looked up at him. “Bruce?" 

Bruce’s eyes were closed, and they remained that way when he answered. "Mmm?" 

"Mom called yesterday, her and Dad are coming into town in a couple of weeks.”

“I’ll get them into the best hotel in Gotham.”

“No, no. Dad wouldn’t allow it.”

“It’s no trouble…”

“I know, but he’d hate to be a ‘charity case’ as he’d say. But, they do want to see you. Go for dinner maybe.”

That finally got Bruce to open his eyes. “Finally time for the 'meet the parents’ meal, huh?" 

"We have been dating a while now, and you’ve always been 'away on business’ the other times they’ve come. They want to get to know the Bruce I’ve fallen in love with, not the one the tabloids go on about.”

“ _Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person_. Not as myself anyway.”

Propping yourself up onto one arm, you smiled at him. “And that’s what makes you so adorably endearing. They’ll love you, Bruce. They just need a chance to see it.”

Bruce sighed, but you could see him cave in. He returned your smile. “Anything for you, princess.”

“Thank you.” Leaning down you planted a soft kiss to Bruce’s lips, squeaking indignantly when an arm anchored around your waist and you found yourself suddenly laying flat on the bed with Bruce hovering above you, smirk now gracing his lips. “Now how about we enjoy the rest of our morning?" 

"Sounds perfect.”

~

“You really do look beautiful tonight,” Bruce whispered in your ear from where he sat next to you at the table. He’d insisted the two of you arrive at the restaurant early while Alfred went to pick up your parents. 

“Thank you. And you really are devastatingly handsome.”

Bruce chuckled and raised your hands to his lips, brushing a kiss along the back of your knuckles. You blushed, unable to do anything else with the way he was looking at you. 

You were saved from descending into madness by the door of the small private restaurant opening and your parents walking in. The restaurant wasn’t empty, despite Bruce trying to persuade you into letting him buy it out, but they spotted you both quickly enough and walked over. 

Bruce was on his feet immediately, fiddling with and straightening his tie, an action you knew meant he was nervous. You’d never admit it, but it was adorable. 

“Mom, Dad,” you greeted, going in for a hug with each of them. “This is Bruce.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne,” your Mom smiled. 

“Bruce, please, and the pleasure’s all mine, Mrs. Y/L/N,” Bruce took her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it and leaving her giggling. “Mr. Y/L/N." 

"Y/N’s told us a lot about you, Bruce,” your Dad said, shaking Bruce’s hand. 

“All good I hope.”

“Nothing but.”

Bruce smiled, gesturing for your parents to sit while he held out your chair. A waiter came with a wine list, but Bruce passed it to them. “Please, do the honors,” he said, waiting until your Mom had selected a wine. “Now I know where Y/N gets their excellent taste from.”

Your Mom laughed along with him. “It was a tough choice. You really picked a lovely restaurant, Bruce.”

“It’s our favorite,” you chimed in, “we had our official first date here.“ Obviously you chose to leave out that all the unofficial dates you’d had involved patching Bruce up in your apartment after a rough night. 

The meal went as perfectly as you’d expected. You could see how much your parents were loving Bruce, and he struck the perfect balance between being charming and being himself. 

It was just after the main meal when Bruce’s phone beeped. It only meant one thing. 

"My apologies but an emergency business matter has come up and I have to deal with it,” Bruce said, tucking his phone back into his pocket. He glanced at you, “I’m sorry.”

“Work’s important,” you reassured, standing with him and your parents. 

“Perhaps we can do this again before you leave? Brunch, maybe?” Bruce suggested.

“We’d love that.”

“Great. I’ll have Alfred see you all home once you’re done.” Bruce said goodbye to your parents then leaned in to kiss your cheek, pressing one of his cards into your palm as he did so. “See you later.”

“Drive safe.”

“Always.”

~

You were still awake when Bruce returned home, waiting down in the cave with Alfred until the Batmobile came to a stop. Luckily the emergency hadn’t been too bad, and you already knew Bruce had come back mostly unscathed. 

Alfred left you both alone while you tended to a couple of scratches Bruce had picked up. Nothing that needed stitches, but it made you feel better to clean them yourself so he always let you. 

“I’m sorry I had to leave,” Bruce said once you were done, hands coming to rest on your hips as he drew you close to stand between his thighs. 

“It’s okay. They understood, even commented on how impressed they were with your dedication and work ethic.”

Bruce smiled, pressing soft kisses along your jaw. “I got the seal of approval then?" 

"Mmm definitely. Pretty sure Mom’s already started wedding planning.”

Bruce chuckled, the sound vibrating against your skin. “I’m glad. I want to be worthy of your love, Y/N.”

“You are. Ten times over.” Threading your fingers through his dark hair, you tugged his head back enough to plant a kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

Bruce looked up at you, the adoration clear in his eyes. “I love you too.”


	4. Day 4: Bruce Wayne x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Is that my shirt?"
> 
> Warnings: Kidnapping, bullet wounds

You couldn’t remember much of what happened. You’d come home to your small apartment after work, expecting it to be empty, only to find a window in the kitchen smashed open. There’d been no time to react. There was a solid thud, pain exploding in the back of your head and everything had gone dark. **  
**

The room you woke up in was cold and stunk of damp. A single bare bulb flickered above your head, casting a shadowy light over the bare stone. Your head throbbed, and when you reached up to touch it, your fingers came away sticky. Where were you? Who’d taken you? You had a sinking feeling you already knew why they wanted you.

The door to the cell burst open suddenly making you flinch with the shock. Two men barged in, guns aimed directly at you. You noticed they didn’t close the door behind them.

“What do you want?” You asked, playing coy.

“Don’t play dumb, bitch. We know you know him. We’ve seen him skulking in and out.”

“Who?!”

“Batman!”

Well, there was your theory confirmed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’ve never met him!”

“Don’t lie! We don’t care what you are to him, but if he knows you, he will come for you. We’ve made sure of that.” The one speaking held up your phone, wiggling it about in the air. Once he knew you were missing he’d use it to track you down and fall right into their trap. You couldn’t let that happen. 

Lunging to your feet, you shoved one man into the other and bolted straight for the open door.

The bang of a gun firing echoed off the walls, a scream tearing it’s way out of your lungs as excruciating pain ripped its way through your leg. You fell to the hard ground, clutching your injured leg. Blood seeped from between your fingers and soaked into your jeans.

“Try that again, and Batman will only find a corpse,” one of the men growled, a hand clamping into your hair to drag you roughly back into the cell. You were released unceremoniously, whimpering quietly as you hit the stone. 

Curling in on yourself as much as you could, you heard the cell door slam and lock shut. Tears pricked at your eyes as you lay still, hands wrapped around your leg in a poor attempt to stop the bleeding. The pain was too much, taking over your mind and forcing every scrap of emergency first aid you knew out. You tried to fight through it, you did, but it was too much. You were scared for him, terrified for yourself, and you just…couldn’t. Everything slipped back into darkness.

It was impossible to tell how much time was passing. Slipping in and out of consciousness it could’ve been hours or years. You didn’t know. You didn’t care. You just wanted the pain to stop.

Pressure on your leg jolted you awake. A blurry figure stood above you, dark and featureless in your haze. You swung out at them weakly but the blow was blocked by a hand wrapping around your wrist. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you expected the hand to hurt, to crush, but it was nothing but gentle.

“Y/N,” a voice said softly. You knew that voice. “It’s me.”

The fog over your vision cleared a little and you could make out the silhouette against the light, familiar white lenses looking back down at you. Your gaze dropped from his face, instead looking down to where his other hand was pressing against your leg. There was something around it now. You recognized the pattern.

_“Is that my shirt?_ ” You asked the only thing your mind could come up with.

“It was the closest thing to hand to help stem the bleeding,” Batman answered, releasing your wrist to brush some errant hair from your eyes. “Sorry.”

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you realized that was why your arms were cold. You were only in your thin undershirt now. “S’okay. Never liked it.”

Batman smiled down at you. “An ambulance is on the way. We’ll have you in a hospital in no time.”

“Wha abou’ the others? The men?”

“They’ve been taken care of. Just focus on yourself.”

You nodded mutely and attempted to get up. Or at least, you thought you attempted. Nothing seemed to move. “M’stuck.”

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Batman moved and you barely felt it when he lifted you into his arms. “You’re safe now.”

Closing your eyes to let the drowsiness take back over, you knew you were.

~

He was next to you the first time you woke up exhausted and high on pain meds in the hospital. He was there the second time too when your head was clearer and you felt less like living death.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Bruce asked, leaning forward on the chair.

“Better,” you answered with a tired smile. “Thank you.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for. This was all my fault.”

“Bruce, no-”

“I should’ve protected you better, I shouldn’t have let you get so close.”

Reaching out, you took his hand in yours. “I knew what I was getting into the first time I dragged you in and helped you out. You warned me and I accepted it anyway. I just…I wasn’t expecting…that. Them. In my home.”

“I know,” Bruce squeezed your hand. “We’ll find somewhere safer, I promise. And there’s always…always the manor.”

“You inviting me to move in, Bruce Wayne?”

Bruce shrugged, smile almost sheepish. “Not like I don’t have the room, and it’s as good a place as any to recover.”

“That does sound nice,” you said stifling a yawn. “But more sleep first.”

“I’ll let you get some rest.”

“Wait.” Your grip on his hand tightened. “Stay. Please?”

It may have been the painkillers, but you could’ve sworn Bruce looked relieved at the request. “Of course. Do you want me to-?” He gestured at the empty space next to you on the bed.

“That’d be nice.”

Bruce moved quickly but carefully, and soon he was laying on his side next to you while you used one of his arms as a pillow.

“Thank you,” you mumbled, already half asleep. You felt lips press against your temple gently.

“For you, anything.”


	5. Day 5: Batmom & Batboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'll take the couch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“It looked a lot bigger online. Great choice, ma.” **  
**

Shooting Jason a look, he quickly shut up and lost the smirk. He wasn’t wrong, but you didn’t need it pointed out either. The cabin you’d booked for this weekend wasn’t technically small by most standards, but with you plus four boys, two bedrooms were hardly enough. The website had said four bedrooms, and in the photos, they’d all looked amazing, but now you were here, the space meant to be making up the final two rooms…was completely empty. No beds, no blankets, not even a rug. Just bare wood. 

“B’s gonna be pissed when you tell him,” Dick chimed in, standing next to you in the doorway that looked into one of the despairingly empty spots. 

“Yep.”

“What do you want to do?”

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. What did you want to do? It was an impromptu trip sure, so it wasn’t like you had a months-long worth of hope dashed, but this was the first time you’d gotten the boys away in forever, and who knew when Gotham would be quiet enough again? You’d just wanted to spend a couple of days with your sons someplace open and quiet where they could fish and swim and relax for once in their lives. 

Dammit, you didn’t stay married to the Bat with no stubborn streak.

“We’ll make do with what we have,” you said, turning back to face the living room and the rest of the boys. “You four take the bedrooms, work out yourselves who you want to share with. _I’ll take the couch._ ”

Immediately there was a chorus of objections against the plan, all of them centring around you not having a bed. Holding up a hand, you silenced them. “There’s four of you, and one of me.”

“One of us could share the bed with you,” said Jay.

“We’ll take it in turns,” Tim added.

You smiled. “I’m not going to make any of you choose who gets the bed and who doesn’t. I’ve slept in far worse places, as you all know, and I’m perfectly capable of crashing on a couch for two nights. That’s final.”

None of them look convinced, but they also knew better than to continue arguing.

“Alright. C’mon, let’s get the stuff in from the car. We’ve got the day to enjoy.”

And it was a great day. 

The weather was perfect for the trip. Sunny and warm it meant they could spend as much time outside as they wanted. You took up a spot on the patio with a cold glass of lemonade and a book you’d bought months ago and had yet to start. Though truth be told, you still didn’t actually get much reading done, instead only pretending to so you could watch your boys.

Jay was sitting under a tree by the lake, whittling away at a discarded piece of wood he’d found. 

Damian was in a similar position, though he was laying on the grass, binoculars raised and occasionally scribbling down notes as he bird watched. 

Tim was in the lake, floating on his back as he enjoyed the summer day.

Dick…was being Dick. He found the highest tree closest to the lake as possible and triple back-flipped into it, startling Tim from his relaxation and causing a water battle to erupt.

You couldn’t remember the last time any of them had looked so contented and it was difficult to tear your eyes away, wanting to commit every second of it to memory. With what you all did, every single day was a danger, and you knew all too well that any day could be the last for any of you. Looking back at Jason, your heart-ached. It had been years but that was still a pain you felt too keenly. So having them now, like this, it was what all of you needed, you thought. Your only wish was that Bruce had been able to come to, but someone had needed to stay behind in Gotham. You’d made him promise that he’d do something similar with you soon though.

Night came around, and the boys decided that they were going to build a campfire to cook food over. It took longer than necessary with all the bickering over how to do it right, but eventually, they got there and the food was finally cooked. It certainly wasn’t up to Alfred’s standards, but it was pretty damned good. It was discovered that neither Tim or Damian had roasted marshmallows before, so you were treated to the sight of watching Jason and Dick take it upon themselves to give a tutorial. It went surprisingly well. Dick only came close to catching fire once. Which really was a miracle.

Every so often though, one of them would disappear back inside, claiming a bathroom break or they just wanted to get a drink. But you knew them better. They were up to something.

That something was revealed when it finally got cold enough to call it a night and you headed back in.

The living room had been transformed. The couch and armchairs had been hidden, masked by what looked to be all the blankets in the place, propped up and placed perfectly to create a-

“A blanket fort? That’s what you’ve been up to?”

“A giant blanket fort, Ma.”

“For all of us,” said Tim.

You turned around to look at them, raising an eyebrow in question.

“We decided that we didn’t want you to sleep alone,” Dick answered, “so we got together to build this-”

“Giant blanket fort,” Jason reiterated.

“Giant blanket fort,” you echoed, approaching the structure and locating the entrance. It was even better on the inside. Filled with piles of pillows and even more blankets, it was soft and comfy and they’d even managed to string up some lights, though where they got them from, you had no idea. At the back was a laptop, and a quick glance at the screen told you it was already connected to the large TV the cabin homed, ready to watch from the comfort of the fort. 

You grinned, settling back as the boys climbed in after, two settling on either side. “This is amazing! Thank you.”

“You do so much for us, Mom. You look after us, make sure we’re okay.”

“That we’re eating properly.”

“You’ve loved each one of us from the moment Bruce brought us home,” Dick said over Tim’s head.

“And have always continued to love us even when our actions have gone against your will or ideals,” Damian added. 

“You went through all the effort of getting us out here, we wanted to do something in return.”

“Just to say we love you too, Ma.”

Jason finished their little speech, and you had to rub your hand over your face quickly to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall. “You’re perfect, all of you. I could have never asked for better sons.”

Somehow, they managed to squish in close enough to hug and for you to hug them back. Tim was the first to pull away, squirming to get to the laptop and put on the movie he’d selected. It was your favorite, of course. It was a tight squeeze, despite the size, but you managed it with Damian half on top of you and Tim cuddling close to your other side with Dick and Jay laying on the outer edges. 

One by one they fell asleep, until you were the last one awake. The credits rolled and you watched the sleeping figures around you. It was impossible to describe the happiness that swelled in your chest. 

Maybe the cabin was perfect after all.


	6. Day 6: Barry Allen/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Oh, are you ticklish?"

“Ugh,” you groaned, stretching around to try and peel another chunk of the thick brown sludge off of your skin. It was stuck fast though, leaving you to have to yank it off instead. “Remind again why I agreed to help you?” **  
**

“Because you’re a good person who wants to use their powers to help others,” Barry said from the other side of the room. He was in the same state as you, stripped down to his underwear in an attempt to clean himself of goop. You weren’t even sure how it had absorbed through your suits, seeking out skin instead of the synthetic material, all of you being more concerned over whether it was toxic or not. Turned out it wasn’t, and you and Barry had been sent to clean up while Caitlin examined the samples more closely and Cisco figured out how to stop the whole thing from happening again.

“Yeah, well right now I wish said powers included sludge repellent. Less useful for the city, far more useful for me,” you grumbled, wincing when tugging off a piece on your arm yanked the skin with it.

Barry, the little shit, just laughed. “C’mon, Y/N, we’ve dealt with worse.”

“I’m struggling to remember right now.”

Yeah, Barry was technically right. You’d only picked up a few scratches fighting the meta, and the worst public injury was a man with a couple of broken ribs. It really could have been a lot, lot worse. But you felt gross and sticky and dirty and it was putting a dampener on your mood. That only got worse when Barry winked at you, then in a flash of lightning stood before you with nearly all of the goop cleaned off. There were still some stains that needed washing away, but compared to you, he was positively squeaky clean.

“I hate you sometimes,” you muttered, giving him the best death glare you could muster before turning your back on him

“Aww, don’t be like that. Here, let me help.” More lightning swished around you, and the next thing you knew, you were standing in one of the showers, sludge cleaned off, and naked. With an equally naked Barry standing right in front of you with a shit-eating grin. 

Smacking your boyfriend’s chest, you glared at him again. “Give me some warning next time!”

Barry just winked, dropping his head for a quick kiss, then sped to turn the water on. He did at least set it to the perfect temperature for you. The cubicles at the lab were only designed for one person, so it was a tight squeeze fitting you both in. Not that you found yourself minding. Especially when Barry started to soap up your hair and wash the remaining goo out. 

“Feel better now?” He asked, rinsing the suds out once he was done.

“A little. I guess,” you admitted, leaning into him when his arms wrapped around your middle. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Barry kissed you again and this time you kissed back, letting him press you against the cool tile wall while the hot water cascaded over you both. His hands roamed over your body, feeling every inch of your skin. You returned the favor, sliding your hands down his back and over his ribs until your fingers touched something wet and squelchy. Was that-?

“You missed a spot,” you said.

“What?” 

“Here on your ribs, you missed a spot.” You looked down at the small, sludge covered area, your fingers ghosting over his ribs until you found purchase to peel it off. To your surprise, Barry flinched back, arm coming down automatically to try and push you away. You knew the reaction all too well, but you hadn’t been together with Barry long enough to see it on him. Trying to hold back a smile, you raised an eyebrow. “ _Oh, are you ticklish?_ ”

“No,” Barry said, far too quickly to be believable. 

“Are you suuuure?” You dived for his ribs, managing to wiggle your fingers over them before he was gone in a burst of lightning. You laughed, watching him stand out in the room, dripping wet still. “That’s the best thing I’ve learned in years.”

“It’s not funny!" 

"It really is.” Moving to turn the water off, you played innocent as you felt Barry watching you. You stepped out, smiling sweetly at his narrowed eyes and grabbed a towel. 

Barry waited until you were in the process of drying before grabbing his own towel. You took your chance and attacked him again, managing to get your fingers on both sides before he sped away again. “That’s not fair!” He whined. 

You just blew him a kiss. 

It really shouldn’t have been a surprise that he retaliated. 

Barry’s fingers were everywhere as he used his speed to launch a counter-attack. Your ribs, your arms, your stomach, every sensitive spot he knew of was a target. Squealing, you attempted to get away but it was impossible. He had you trapped exactly where he wanted. 

Finally, Barry relented, ending the assault with you pinned to a wall again.

“You’re an evil man, Barry Allen,” you gasped, wiping the tears from your eyes as you tried to catch your breath. 

“All’s fair in love and war,” Barry laughed. He nipped your lip teasingly and then he was gone. Towel discarded and fresh clothes put on in a blink of an eye, leaving you alone. 

“All’s fair indeed,” you said into the empty room, a plan already forming in your head. Hurrying, you pulled your own clothes back on. 

You had a man to see about some cuffs.


	7. Day 7: Bruce Wayne x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "What are you doing?" "Hiding" + "Know any jokes?"

You hated parties. Sure the dressing up and getting to wear fancy clothes was great, but the spending hours upon hours of socializing with people so painfully dull you felt the urge to burst into tears was enough to make you want to pull your hair out. So when you escaped up onto the roof of the overpriced hotel, just to get away, you didn’t think you could really be blamed. **  
**

It was nice up here. With everyone else on the floor below enjoying the free food and drink, the rooftop terrace was deserted. The humdrum from the party could still be heard, but it was muffled enough that everything was peaceful. Walking to the edge of the roof, you leaned against the railing as you looked out over Gotham, taking in the twinkling lights and the buzz of cars down below. It was a mess at times, most of the time, but you loved it here and were still determined to help it as much as possible. Even if it meant schmoozing a bunch of rich assholes.

_“What are you doing?”_ You hadn’t heard anyone come up onto the roof behind you, so when the voice spoke you nearly had a heart attack. Whipping around you saw Bruce standing there, cheeky grin saying he knew exactly what he’d been doing by sneaking up on you.

You glared at him. _“Hiding,”_ you said turning back around to face the City. “I thought that would’ve been obvious.” 

Bruce came up next to you. “You’re not one to hide, usually.”

“There’s only so much ego one can take before needing a break.”

“Fair point.”

“So, what are you doing here?”

Bruce looked at you, smiling, “Hiding.”

You laughed, “Bruce Wayne, hiding? I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Like you said, only so much ego one can suffer through,” he said, laughing with you. “It’s going well though, we’ve raised a lot and they aren’t even that drunk yet.”

“Good. Thank you, for helping me with this, Bruce.”

“Of course. It’s a good cause, and you know I’d do anything for you, Y/N.”

“You old softie,” you chuckled, nudging Bruce’s arm with your own.

“Less of the old, thank you!” Before you could react Bruce grabbed you, fingers finding your ribs through your dress and wiggling them, making you squeal and try to wiggle free.

“N-no! Stop!” You gasped through your laughter, trying your best to get loose out of his iron grip. “I give in! I’m sorry!”

Bruce finally stopped, looking quite pleased with himself as he watched you catch your breath. His hands stayed on your arms, keeping you steady. “You’re freezing.”

You hadn’t really noticed, but the night air was cold and it had left goosebumps all along your bare arms. “I’m fine.”

“No. Here, take this.” Bruce didn’t give you a chance to protest before he was shrugging off his jacket and placing it over your shoulders instead. 

Slipping your arms into the sleeves and embracing the newfound warmth, you smiled up at him, “Thank you.”

“Can’t have you catching cold before we finish stripping some fat cats of their money.”

“You make a very persuasive argument, Mr. Wayne.” From the party below, an old song began to play. “Wow, I haven’t heard this in years. It used to be my favorite.”

“Used?”

“They played it during prom and at first it was great because it meant I got to dance with Jerry, my date with whom I was very smitten.”

“What happened?”

“About halfway through he tried to cop a feel and when I said no got mad, and said I ‘owed’ it to him. So I did the only reasonable thing.”

“Report him?”

“Knee him. In the…you know.”

“I’d have given all my money to see that.”

“Yeah, it was pretty badass of me. He sulked off home, and everything was fine, but also kinda ruined.”

Bruce nodded and watched you for a moment before taking your hand and leading to the center of the terrace. “I say we fix it.”

“Fix what?”

“A ruined song. Let’s make it your favorite again.” Bruce pulled you into a hold, his free hand resting on your hip while yours came to his shoulder.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” 

Conceding you let Bruce lead, swaying you both around in time to the slow music. It almost felt like you were the only two people in the world, standing up so high with no one else in sight, and it was perfect. Your head ended up resting on his chest, eyes fluttering shut even as your heart skipped a little. There’d always been something between you both, but neither of you had ever acted upon it. But this? This was nothing short of romantic, and you were sure Bruce felt it too. 

The song ended but neither of you let go. Instead, you looked up to see Bruce watching you with eyes soft and kind. “Y/N, I-” he started but didn’t need to finish. You knew.

“I feel the same,” you whispered.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please do.”

One hand coming to cup your jaw, Bruce leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, and it was everything you’d ever dreamt of and more. 

You couldn’t say how long it lasted for, the two of you getting lost in each other, but when you finally broke apart you were both flushed and breathless. “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“We waited too long to do that.”

Bruce nodded, brushing an errant strand of hair from your eyes, “We did. I wasn’t sure you felt the same.”

“That’s what I thought about you.”

“Now we know.”

“Yeah.”

Bruce was moving in for another kiss when a beeping interrupted you. With a sigh, he pulled his phone from his pocket. “Our presence is being missed.”

“I guess we have to return to the fray then,” you said, taking off Bruce’s jacket and handing it back. “ _Know any jokes?_ ”

“Only their fashion sense.”

You snorted a laugh and swatted Bruce’s chest. “Bruce Wayne, I never!”

Bruce’s eyes twinkled as he offered you his hand. “Together?”

“Together.”


	8. Day 8: Sherloque Wells x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "So you think I'm hot?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 10 years I've done a lick of French, so apologies for any mistakes
> 
> Italicised words are in French

You first encountered him in the park. Enjoying the afternoon sun, you’d been eating your lunch and partaking in a spot of people watching. He’d been sitting on the bench across from you, seemingly doing the same thing only he was occasionally scribbling notes into a small notebook on his lap. It was difficult to get a good look at him, the hat he wore tipping slightly over his eyes as he wrote his musings. **  
**

The man was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by a beeping. You watched as he pulled a phone from his pocket and muttered something to himself. He pocketed it again in a rush and bolted up from the bench, in such a hurry he missed his notebook tumbling to the floor. 

Grabbing your own things, you snatched up the book and chased after him. “Excuse me! You dropped this!” You called, finally catching up with his long strides. 

He paused and turned, and holy shit he was handsome, piercing blue eyes taking a moment to study you before dropping down to your stretched out hand and the proffered notebook. “Ah, _merci, Madame_ ,” he said in his thick accent, eyes meeting your own again. “You are most kind.”

“It was no problem, really,” you smiled back, feeling the heat rise to your cheeks when his fingers brushed over yours as he took the book back. He was handsome and French? You felt like a schoolgirl again, giddy with excitement. 

He looked as though he was going to say something else, but then his phone beeped again and he sighed. “ _Excusez-moi, Madame,_ I must go.” He stepped back, tipping his hat. “ _Au revoir_.”

“Bye!” You watched him walk away quickly, waiting until he was out of sight before returning to your original spot. You were a little sad that the conversation had been over so quickly, some part of you hoping that it would’ve led to…something. At least an exchange of names. You couldn’t help but be intrigued by him, and now, you were likely never to see him again. 

~

As it happened, luck however, was on your side. Two weeks later you were spending a rainy afternoon in the library enjoying your book, tucked away in the little corner you preferred, when from the corner of your eye you spotted someone take a seat a little ways from you. Glancing up at them you had to take a double take, just to make sure. There he was, your mystery man, sitting at one of the tables with his notebook back out. He appeared lost in thought, so you left him to it. Even if he wasn’t you couldn’t exactly go up to him, could you? You were by all rights strangers, and just because you remembered him it didn’t mean he remembered you. He’d probably be freaked out if you approached him with no reason. 

Resuming your book, you remained in the comfortable chair until it was finished. A couple of hours had passed, and though it wasn’t late, you didn’t particularly have anything else to do, so decided to pack up and leave. He was still there, engrossed in his own musings, and didn’t appear to notice as you slipped past him. 

You were nearing the door when a voice called softly from behind. 

“ _Madame?_ ” You stopped, turned and there he was, standing in front of you. “ _Excusez-moi,_ but you are the kind samaritan from the park, _non?_ " 

"Yeah. Yeah, that’s me. Hi.”

“ _Salut_. I’m happy to ‘ave run into you again. I do not like leaving such a lovely lady so suddenly.”

Lovely lady? Yeah, you were definitely blushing. “It’s fine. You were busy.”

“Still, it hurt to depart without introducing myself. I am Sherloque.”

“Y/N.” You held out your hand, but Sherloque surprised you when instead of shaking it, he pressed a kiss to the back. “I-it’s nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine.” A woman walked past as he spoke, bestowing you both with a dirty glare. “Perhaps I could take you out somewhere? If you allow it I would like to talk to you more.”

“I’d like that. There’s a little cafe not far from here that serves afternoon tea. You won’t get better in the city,” you suggested getting the feeling that he’d like that. 

His smile said he did. “Lead the way, _Madame_ ,” he said, holding the library door open for you as you opened your umbrella, then took it off you, holding it above both your heads as you walked. 

The trek to the cafe wasn’t long, and soon you found yourself sitting next to the window while the rain pattered against it, sipping tea and nibbling on tiny sandwiches. 

“So what do you?” You asked. 

“I am a Master Detective.”

“Yeah? How does one master being a detective?”

“You must be an expert at deducing the tiniest facts about those around you." 

"Is that so? What have you deduced about me?" 

Sherloque took a sip of his tea, then proceeded to list off several facts about you, from where you were born to what you did for a living to what you ate for lunch, to everything in between. With anyone else you probably would’ve been a little freaked out by how much he knew about you, but with Sherloque it was somehow sexy. He actually seemed surprised when he was done and you didn’t panic or call him out for stalking. 

In fact, you were fascinated, and were about to ask more when his phone bleeped again. 

” _Mon dieu_ ,“ Sherloque muttered with a frown, reading the message. 

"Have to leave?" 

” _Oui_. It is 'ow you say no rest for the wicked?“

You laughed and nodded. "It’s been nice getting to you know you, Sherloque.”

“It is always a pleasure to spend time with a wonderful woman.” Sherloque held up his phone, gesturing towards you. “May I?" 

"Of course.” You exchanged numbers then Sherloque was on his feet and kissing your cheek. 

“ _Adieu, ma chérie_. Until next time.”

~

Next time was a little over a week later. You were back in the park, sitting on a blanket with tea that Sherloque had brewed himself with the set he’d produced from…somewhere. It was relaxing. You were reading while Sherloque was doing his thing and people watching, talking to himself in French quietly while he made his notes.

Mostly you didn’t pay too much attention, but an hour in you had to use your book to cover your smile, biting your lip to stifle a giggle. Peeking over the edge you saw that Sherloque had no idea you were listening. Good, you wanted to bide your time and pick the perfect moment, and it wasn’t quite yet. 

It wasn’t until the sun was setting and you were getting ready to leave did you decide it was the right time. 

Picking up and handing him his notebook, you smiled. _“So…you think I’m hot?”_ You asked in perfect French. 

Sherloque actually looked taken aback, and yeah, it was kind of nice to take a Master Detective by surprise. _“I didn’t know you spoke French.”_

_“Seems there’s still some things you’ve yet to deduce about me.”_

_“Apparently. I did not know you eavesdropped either.”_

You chuckled, looking up at him with a cheeky grin. “I wasn’t, until you started talking about me. I’m flattered. And the sentiments are returned.”

“I am glad, _ma bien-aimée_. You are the most beautiful woman I have seen in a very long time.”

Taking a step closer, you ran your fingers up the edge of his coat. “Perhaps you’d like to come home and show me how much you mean that, _mon amor_.”

_“There is nothing I would love more.”_


	9. Day 9: Kate Kane x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Do you need a ride home?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Attempted attack

You first met Kate at a party. Some boring thing filled with stuffed up suits who spent most of the time looking down their noses at you and snapping fingers in your face if you took a fraction too long getting their drink. Then she had breezed in, ordered a beer and the night had gotten infinitely better. The two of you had hit it off immediately, and Kate barely left the bar, talking to you whenever you had a moment spare. The second you were done for the night she whisked you away to the nearest bar that was still open, and in the morning, she made you breakfast. **  
**

After that night you saw each other a lot, though it seemed never at normal hours. It was either late-night rides around Gotham, your arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she sped down the roads or early morning breakfast dates of coffee and bagels and lazy kisses. Sometimes you got lucky and it was both. It wasn’t regular or traditional, but you loved every second, and the way she looked at you always set the butterflies off in your stomach. 

It wasn’t always perfect. Sometimes she’d have to leave in the middle of a date and you wouldn’t hear a peep until well into the next day. But she always apologized and occasionally even appeared on your fire escape with a gift of cupcakes. 

You were out on an actual dinner date for once when she got the call. Some urgent business matter or other. 

“I’m sorry,” Kate said, kissing you quickly as she stood. “I’ll text when I’m done?" 

"Yeah. If you get done quickly enough then maybe you can come around mine.”

Kate smirked, fingers trailing down your arms as she stepped back. “That’s something to look forward to.”

She left and only a few minutes later a report came in over the TV of a hostage situation at Gotham Bank. Out of habit, you text her to be careful, something both of you had started doing when you were alone. Kate didn’t answer, but you didn’t expect her to either. You finished your meal and got the leftovers packed up and called it a night just after it was announced that Batwoman had saved all the hostages and stopped the robbers. 

It was dark, but not that late so you figured you’d just walk home. 

The walk was quiet until an unexpected roadblock forced you to take a detour down an alleyway. And that was when you spotted them. From the corner of your eye, you caught two figures start to follow you, their pace picking up to match your own. 

You reached into your pocket feeling for your phone intending to call Kate. Maybe if they saw you talk to someone they’d leave you alone. If not, then you trusted her the most to help you. 

You never got the chance. 

One of them grabbed you, your phone clattering to the ground in the process. You screamed, trying to lash out but the other grabbed your legs, keeping you trapped between them. 

“Shut up!” The one holding your upper body hissed, clamping a gloved hand over your mouth. 

You screamed again anyway, determined not to make it easy on them. You fought against their grasp, squirming and writhing, doing anything to deter them. 

Then you saw her. Jumping down from the rooftop they had no idea what hit them. They let you go and immediately you dived out of the way, curling your knees to your chest. 

Batwoman took the men down with ease, and though you heard her talk to someone in her ear, you paid no attention to what she actually said. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, moving to you and kneeling down. 

“Y-yeah. Thank you,” you whispered, letting her help you up.

Batwoman nodded. “You’re welcome. The police will be here soon to take care of these bastards. _Do you need a ride home,_ or is there someone you can call?" 

Picking up your phone, you looked at the cracked screen. Even if you had someone to call you couldn’t now. 

"Let me see you back.”

“Okay.”

Batwoman kept her hand on the small of your back as she guided you to her bike, waiting until you gave her your address and had a secure hold on her before taking off. 

Before you knew it you were in front of your apartment. “Get some rest,” she said. 

“I will. Thank you again. Kate.”

She laughed and shook her head. “I don’t-" 

"All the times you’ve disappeared when a crime is going on? The weird schedule, the bruises from being ‘clumsy’? You really thought I wouldn’t figure it out?” 

She stared at you for a moment. "Give me twenty minutes,” was all she said before driving away. 

Letting yourself in, you left the window open and slumped onto the couch with a large glass of whiskey. Maybe you shouldn’t have admitted you knew so suddenly, but the adrenaline and fear were still pumping through your veins and you just couldn’t pretend anymore. 

A part of you expected her not to come, but exactly twenty later Kate climbed in through the open window and came to stand in front of you. 

“How long have you known?" 

"A while. Can’t put an exact date on it, but one day everything just clicked into place.”

“But you never said anything.”

“I figured you’d come out with it eventually. But after tonight, seeing you, I just couldn’t. I didn’t want you to leave and not come back again.”

Kate dropped down, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you into an embrace. “I was always going to come back. I wouldn’t have left you alone.”

You nodded against her chest, curling into her more. “If you hadn’t been there…”

“I was. I’ll always be there to protect you.” Kate carded her fingers through your hair as she spoke and the tension drained out of you. 

“I love you,” you whispered. 

“I love you too.” You felt Kate kiss your forehead and smiled. “I take it this means you’re okay with everything?" 

"It took a few days to really sink in, but yeah. You’re a hero.” You pulled back enough to look at her. “And you look really good in that black kevlar.”

Kate laughed and kissed you. “Maybe Batwoman will pay you a visit one night then.”

“I’d like nothing better.”


	10. Day 10: Barry Allen x Queen!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "I won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe with me" + "About the baby...it's yours"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pregnancy

“You’re what?!” **  
**

If the situation wasn’t so serious, the look on Oliver’s face would’ve been funny. Instead, you crossed your arms over your chest and sighed. “You heard me, Ollie. I’m pregnant.”

Oliver huffed out a breath of air, running a hand over his head as he paced the bunker. “How…how far are you?”

“Six weeks-ish.”

“So you just found out then?”

“Yesterday. You’re the first person I’ve told.”

Ollie stopped dead in his tracks and looked at you. “You didn’t tell the Father first?”

“No. He’s…he’s not going to be around,” your voice cracked as you shook your head, fighting to keep the tears back.

“Y/N-” The look in Oliver’s eyes changed immediately, and you just knew he was jumping to the worst-case scenario.

“It’s not what you’re thinking. It’s just…he’s gone.” You said the word and your resolve crumbled, the tears slipping free and rolling down your cheeks. “Ollie-”

Oliver was there in a second, wrapping his arms around you and hugging tight. “I’m here, it’s okay,” he whispered, letting you sob into his chest. “Talk to me, kiddo.”

Taking a deep, shaky breath, you raised your head. “It’s Barry. Barry’s the dad.”

You watched the realization dawn, and Oliver’s own grief flicker over his features. “I’m sorry.” He hugged you again, letting his fingers run through your hair. “Why didn’t you tell me you were together? Barry’s about the only guy I wouldn’t immediately shoot, you know that.”

You chuckled through your tears but it died quickly. “We weren’t together really. We just…met up sometimes, and I figured you wouldn’t want to know that.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that might’ve made me shoot him.”

You smiled at Oliver sadly. “He did…he did mention wanting to talk, but he was so busy trying to keep Iris safe and we didn’t exactly have time on our hands either, there was just no time, and now…”

“You liked him?”

“I did. A lot, Ollie. He was good. We could’ve been happy.”

Oliver kissed your forehead. “It’ll be okay.” You weren’t convinced. Oliver kept you close to him, holding you for a few minutes. “Have you…thought about what you want to do?” He stepped back, tipping your head to look at him. “I’ll have your back either way.”

“I don’t know. I think…I think I want to keep it, but everything’s so dangerous, and…”

“Hey, _I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me._ ”

Of course you were, Oliver would do anything to protect you, to protect his niece or nephew.

“I love you, Ollie.”

Oliver smiled softly. “I love you too, kiddo.”

~

You’d given up hope. After six months what else was there to do? Barry was gone and he was never coming back. 

And then Iris called. 

They’d gotten him out of the Speed Force. He was home. 

You got to Central City as fast you could, unsure if the way you constantly held your belly was to try and settle the baby or yourself as you headed into S.T.A.R Labs. 

You walked into the Cortex and there he was, leaning over the console as he talked about something with Cisco. He looked up when your shoes clicked softly on the floor, a small smile forming.

“Y/N.” Barry was around the console in a flash, pulling you into a hug.

“Barry.” You closed your eyes, hugging him as tightly as you could. “I can’t believe you’re back.”

“Neither can I,” Barry huffed a laugh and pulled back some. “I was gonna call, but-”

“There’s been a lot to catch up on, I get it. It’s okay. I’m just happy to see you safe.”

Barry smiled, his hands resting on your arms as his eyes dropped to the bump stopping you from getting too close. “When Iris told me, it was hard to believe. Congrats.” The smile faltered a little as he spoke, it not quite reaching his eyes now. He didn’t know the baby was his. You hadn’t actually told anyone, unsure whether you should or not. And you’d never been together, never had a commitment to not sleep with other people. He didn’t know that was the last thing you wanted to do.

You hoped that the twinge of sadness meant your feelings were reciprocated. “Thanks. Listen, Barry, can we talk?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure. We can go down to the pipeline? It’ll be quiet there.” No sooner had he finished speaking than an alarm went off. He sighed. “I have to-”

“Go. We’ll talk when later.”

Later turned out to be that night. There’d been a string of crimes all day, and Barry had barely been back at the Labs for five minutes before he was having to rush out again. Finally, though, things had quieted down, and everyone else had gone home.

You were pacing the corridor of the pipeline when Barry ran in with a gush of wind, coming to stop a few feet away from you.

“Y/N-”

You interrupted him, “Barry, _about the baby…it’s yours_.”

Barry’s jaw practically dropped, and you had a feeling that for the first time in years his thoughts were actually moving slowly, trying to process the information. “I…I thought it was someone else’s? You haven’t…you haven’t told anyone.”

“Only Ollie. I probably should’ve, I know, I probably would’ve once she’s born. I don’t think I could keep that from Joe. But, I…telling people it was yours would’ve made it real. And I guess…I guess I was scared of being reminded of you every day. Reminded of how much I missed you, how much I…how much I love you.” You were crying by the time you’d finished and wiped at them quickly as Barry walked closer.

“I love you too.”

They were words you’d wanted to hear for months, but you closed your eyes and shook your head. “You don’t have to say that just because of this. I don’t want you walking into something you don’t want.”

“I’m not.” Barry reached out, cupping your cheek gently. “I want this. I was going to tell you how I feel, but there wasn’t time. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Resting your own hand over his, you smiled. “It’s all okay.”

“It is now.” Barry closed the space between you, pressing a kiss to your lips before letting your foreheads rest together. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You stayed like that, just holding each other for a while before Barry pulled away suddenly like he’d just realized something. “You said ‘she’. Earlier, you said ‘once she’s born’.”

“I did. We’re having a girl, Barry.”

Barry laughed, placing a careful hand on the bump. As if she knew, the baby kicked and Barry’s smile turned into a grin.


	11. Day 11: Jason Todd x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Don't die on me. Please." + "Why are you bleeding?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kidnapping, gunshot wounds

Being friends with Red Hood was always going to lead to disaster. You knew that before he even warned about it. And for the longest time, you thought you were prepared for anything. Coming to in a rat-infested warehouse, tied too tightly to a rusty beam with too many armed thugs patrolling about turned out to be something you decidedly weren’t prepared for. **  
**

The other thing about being friends with Red Hood was that he’d never let you be in danger for long. 

He appeared shortly after you woke up, and though they were expecting him, he somehow still kept the upper hand. Guns were firing left right and center, bullets ricocheting off the walls. You curled in on yourself as best you could, making yourself as small a target as possible. Then, just as suddenly as the fight began, it stopped. Not daring to look up, you heard heavy footfalls approaching.

“Y/N? It’s me. Are you hurt?” It was Red. You’d know his voice anywhere. 

Looking up at the familiar red helmet, you shook your head, “No. No, I’m fine I think.”

“Good. Let’s get you somewhere safe.” Pulling out a knife, Red reached around to cut your bindings free while you looked around. The bodies of the thugs were littered across the floor. None of them appeared to be breathing. You couldn’t really bring yourself to care right then.

“I knew you’d come,” you whispered, letting Red help you to your feet and out of the warehouse.

“I’ll always be there for you, angel,” Red said, climbing onto his bike, waiting for you to jump on behind him and wrap your arms around his waist securely before speeding off. You clung to him as he drove down the streets, face buried in the leather jacket and taking in the comforting scent you’d come to know at his. 

At first, you thought he was taking you to one of his safe houses. He’d taken you to one before, and it appeared that you were going in that direction now. But then from nowhere, he turned sharply, taking you both down a road you didn’t know.

Finally, you stopped in front of an old looking building, though by now you knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

“C’mon,” Red said, his voice sounding a little strained. You put it down to tiredness after the fight.

You followed him, and he grappled you both up to the top floor, pried open a window, and gestured for you to climb through. Lights flickered on as you stepped inside, and sure enough, the interior did not match the exterior. If anything, it was almost too high tech. Especially compared to the last one he’d taken you to.

“You’ve been holding out on me, Red. Taking me to spots with mold on the ceiling when we could’ve been here with all these pretty shiny surfaces.” Red didn’t answer which was strange for him. Usually, he’d have a witty comeback or something. Turning, you saw him make his way into the kitchen, dropping his gloves and shrugging off his jacket as he did so and letting it fall. Nothing out of the ordinary for him, but then he reached up and touched his chest and that’s when you saw it. Blood. On his hand. There was blood covering his palm. 

“You’re bleeding! _Why are you bleeding_?!”

“Shot,” Red grunted, trying to get to a cabinet and failing. He stumbled over his own feet, hit one of the counters, and collapsed to the ground in a heap.

“Red!” Sprinting over, you dropped to your knees next to him, carefully shifting and propping him up. Blood was seeping out of a hole on the left side of his chest, coating the grey armor in its wake. “It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.” You tried to keep your voice as calm as possible as you yanked your hoodie over your head and pressed it to the wound as hard as you could. “Stay with me, Red.”

Your only answer was a groan. You let go of your hoodie for a moment, taking the chance to carefully pull the red helmet off. His skin was pale and clammy, curls sticking to his forehead with sweat. With his breathing so harsh and the pained groans, you didn’t need to take the domino off to know if he was awake. Pressing back down, you watched as the blood soaked into the pale material.

What did you do? You couldn’t treat a bullet wound. Your phone had been lost, and even if it wasn’t, who did you call to fix up a notorious vigilante? How did you even contact them?

“Y/N-” Red’s hand came up to clasp your wrist, palm slick with sweat. 

“Save your strength, yeah?" 

"No…Y/N…if I don't…" 

"I love you,” you blurted. “I love you, you asshole. So _don’t die on me. Please_.” There was no reaction to your confession. Red’s hand loosened and slipped free of your wrist. “Red? Red!" 

Nothing. 

"No. Nononono, please. Please.” His cheeks felt cold under your palms as you tried to rouse him, crimson streaks being left behind in your wake. “I can’t lose you.”

“Get back.” A low voice from behind nearly made you jump out of your skin. Batman. Batman was standing there. You jerked back, giving him space. Batman knelt down, quiet as he examined Red. Then he was hoisting him up, earning a pained groan. At least he was still alive. “Stay here.”

“But, I-" 

"Stay,” Batman ordered again. 

You nodded silently, watching him take Red away and disappear. 

You just sat there for what felt like forever, staring at the bloody hoodie and Red’s discarded jacket unsure of what to do. Everything had happened so fast, now it was silent again…

Eventually, you dragged yourself up, threw the bloodied clothes away, and scrubbed the rest of the blood off the floor and your hands. Watching the red-stained water swirl down the drain you were almost lost in a trance. 

You didn’t even hear Nightwing slip in behind you until he tapped your shoulder. At least he explained things. After getting the story out of you, he said that the Bat had taken Red somewhere to be treated and that this safe house was Batman’s. When you’d come in through the window, you’d set off one of several silent alarms that had led him to you. At least now you knew why he’d taken a sudden detour. Nightwing told you to stay put at the safe house for now, it was safe, and he’d keep you up to date. 

Then he was gone, and all you had left to do was wait. 

The days dragged on. Nightwing appeared the next day with some clothes and a message that Red was alive but out of it. You tried to find out where he was, but he remained tightlipped. 

It was the third evening after Red got hurt when Batman silently arrived and said to come with him. You didn’t need telling twice as you followed him down and into the Batmobile. 

“Where are we going?" 

"He wants to see you.” The relief flooded through you instantly. Red was alive. And awake. And coherent. Thank God. 

Batman was silent as he drove along Gotham’s roads, and you didn’t really want to break it, but you had to know. “What happened? Red said the armor was bulletproof. How-" 

"Someone has been bringing in new bullets that can pierce kevlar. We’re looking into it.”

You nodded, looking down at your hands. “It’s my fault. If he hadn’t needed to come save me…”

“This isn’t because of you. You were targeted and he was caught in the crossfire. Believe me when I say he wouldn’t have it any other way. Nor would I.”

“Yeah. I know,” you sighed looking out the window. 

“I heard what you said the other night. He trusts you, Y/N. Don’t break that, it’s worth too much.”

You knew that too. He’d told you enough over the last year. “I have no intention of ever breaking it.”

Batman glanced at you as he drove down into a deserted garage. “Good. We’re here.”

He took you into the building, through several security doors and down an elevator. When you emerged you saw it was a makeshift hospital. Nothing fancy, but enough beds for a few vigilantes and supplies to treat them. Only one bed was occupied now though. 

“Red!” You ran to the cot, greeted by the sight of him smiling tiredly up at you. There was a bandage over his chest, too close to his heart for you to be comfortable. 

“Hey, angel. You okay?" 

"I should be asking you that, but yeah. I’m good. You had me worried for a minute.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m not planning on dying again anytime soon.”

“You’d better not. Don’t know what I’d do without you." 

"You’re badass. You’d be fine.”

“No. I wouldn’t. Not without you, Red.”

He looked at you a moment, then stretched out his hand. You took it. “It’s Jason.”

“Jason. Suits you,” you smiled, looking into his beautiful eyes for the first time. He really was breathtaking. 

“Glad you think so.” Jason paused, hesitating before raising his hand to your face. “And I love you too, by the way.”

You blushed. “You heard?" 

"Nah. The Big Bad Softie over there told me. I was trying to tell you though.”

You chuckled, running the fingers of your free hand through his thick curls. “You’ve got no idea how happy I am right now.”

“I have an idea, angel.”


	12. Day 12: Harry Wells x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Stop hogging all the blankets" + "You're an asshole"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“I can’t believe this.” Harrison removed his glasses to rub his eyes. “What was the excuse again?” **  
**

“A pipe burst in the original hotel. Too much water damage.”

“So they lumped us here.”

You shot him a look then turned your attention back to the room. As hotel rooms went it was nice, very nice, the University that had brought you both out here had paid to get you the best room possible. The problem itself lay with the new hotel. Somewhere along the line messages had been mixed, and instead of getting two rooms for two very single scientists, you’d been only given one. One room. With one bed. A large bed, yet still just one. 

Harrison sighed, “They really don’t have another room?”

“We’re lucky to have this one, and unless you want to commute halfway across the city for your lectures…?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then suck it up, buttercup.” You were about the only person in the world aside from Jesse who was able to get away with speaking to Harrison in such a way, and the glare you earned said exactly that. You moved further into the room, grabbing your suitcase and starting to put your clothes away in one half of the closet. Glancing over your shoulder you saw Harrison still staring at the bed as though he was willing it to burst into flames. “Look, it’s only a week, and we have enough dinners to go to that we’ll hardly have much time for sleep mostly.”

“Do you ever get tired of being right?”

“No.”

Harrison rolled his eyes, but you didn’t miss the half-smile.

~

The first two days went exactly as expected. You and Harrison were both so busy with your guest lectures and academic dinners, by the time you got back to the hotel room, you were both too tired to care much about being in such close proximity with each other.

Then on the third night, a bad enough storm hit that the event for that night was cancelled, and you found yourself stuck in the room with Harrison for the entire evening. It really wasn’t bad. You’d worked together for enough years that you were plenty comfortable, and after dinner, most of the evening was spent listening to the storm rage outside while working on your separate research projects.

It wasn’t until it was time to get ready for bed that the awkwardness set in. This was the first time you both hadn’t just collapsed in exhausted heaps, and you couldn’t help but feel self-conscious as you slipped into ‘your’ side. Harrison did the same, the both of lying near-stock still with your backs to the other.

You reached out and turned off the lamplight. “Night.”

“Night.”

It was a sleepless night. Neither of you spoke, but Harrison tossed and turned enough that you knew he was awake. You didn’t mind at first. The storm was keeping you up after all too, but then he started to tug on the blankets, wrapping them more and more around himself and leaving you with less to sleep under.

“ _Stop hogging all the blankets!_ ” You hissed into the darkness, rolling over to face his back.

“I’m cold!”

“So am I!”

“There’s probably an extra blanket in the closet!”

“Well, why don’t you go get it then?”

“I’m comfy!”

“What happened to being a gentleman?!”

“What happened to being independent?!”

You huffed, glaring daggers into his back. “Fine. You leave me no choice, Dr. Wells.”

“Wh-” 

Before he had a chance to finish his thought you pressed a cold hand to the back of his neck, being more delighted than you probably should’ve at his startled gasp. In his shock, his grip on the blankets loosened, and you used your advantage to grab them and roll back over, effectively cocooning yourself in the blessed warmth. 

“ _You’re an asshole_ ,” Harrison cursed behind you.

“Pot. Kettle.”

Harrison stared at you for several minutes, probably waiting to see if you’d relent and offer him some of the blankets again. When you didn’t, he got up with an over dramatic sigh and stomped to the closet. “This one isn’t as thick,” he complained, returning to the bed.

“Then ask about getting some thicker ones in the morning.”

“Your sympathy is overwhelming.”

“I’m crying on the inside.”

You felt him settle back down and tried once more to get some rest. The storm outside had other ideas however, only getting worse and filling the dark room with lightning every few seconds. You were starting to feel sure sleep would never come, and you were fairly certain Harrison was in the same position. He wasn’t tossing and turning as much now, but there were slight shifts almost constantly and his breathing wasn’t relaxed enough to indicate sleep.

Turning onto your other side, you could make out his silhouette in the darkness. Another flash of lightning lit up the room and Harrison…Harrison visibly tensed at it. 

That was something you weren’t expecting.

“Harrison?”

“Mmm.”

“Are you scared of storms?”

“No.” He bit the word out quickly.

“It’s okay if you are, fear is human-”

“I’m not!” 

You’d heard the tone in his voice before, but he’d never snapped like that at you. “Okay. I’m sorry. I just wanted to help.” Harrison didn’t reply so you closed your eyes again, knowing it was better not to push it.

You had no idea how much time passed, but finally, the storm eased, to just leave light rain patter on the window. You were still on the side facing him when Harrison rolled onto his back. 

“I’m not scared of storms,” he said, “but I don’t like them either.”

Laying still, you just watched him, in the shadows you could make out his Adam’s apple bob as he wrestled with something in his head.

“There was a storm. A bad one. The night she died.” The words sounded half-choked like he had to force each one out. 

That explained the snapping at least. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“How could you?” Harrison stared at the ceiling. “But since then, they always remind me of that night. Of her.”

“You’re allowed to feel that way. I’d say it’s normal, actually.”

A curt nod was your only answer.

There was silence again for a while, neither of you moving but neither of you sleeping either.

“I’ve been contemplating recently…not moving on, that’s…I don’t…” Harrison cut himself off, sighing, before continuing, “There’s someone I…like. But I don’t know if I should say… I don’t like not knowing.”

“If it’s something you want, and you think you’re ready then go for it. She’d want you to be happy.”

“How can you be sure?”

“If it were the other way around, would you?”

“Yes.”

“Then that’s how I’m sure. Ask the person out. If they’ve caught your eye then you must know each other well enough that they’ll understand if you want to go slow.”

“They would.” Another pause and then Harrison rolled so he was looking at you. “Y/N…when we get home, would you like to go for a drink? With me.”

It was a surprise to be sure. Somehow you’d never expected to be the token of his new affection, but it’d be a lie to say it didn’t make your heart happy. Harrison was a grumpy bastard, but he cared fiercely for those he held in his heart and that had always been something you’d loved about him. You never would’ve initiated anything, but if it was on his terms?

You smiled at him, catching his own lips tug up at the gesture. “I’d like that. A lot.”

“Me too.”


	13. Day 13: Bruce Wayne x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "When I'm with you, I'm happy" + "You're the only one I want to wake up next to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst with a happy ending

The only sound in the cave was the faint sound of dripping water and the quiet hum of tech. Standing stock-still at the end of the stairs that had led down, you stared. Stared at the giant computer in the middle of running a program, stared at the medbay, stared at the shelves of gadgets, stared at the Batmobile. Stared at the man standing in the middle of it all. **  
**

Bruce. 

Cowl in hand he was dressed in the suit that all of Gotham recognised. 

You couldn’t read the expression etched onto his face, and maybe it was that more than anything that twisted your stomach with nerves. He’d always been open with you. Or you thought he had been at least. It seemed you were horribly wrong. 

Bruce took a step forward. 

You took a step back. 

“Y/N-" 

"No. Don’t. Don’t,” you whispered, continuing to slowly step back until you reached the bottom step. Then, you turned and ran. 

He let you. 

You didn’t stop, didn’t let yourself think until you were back at home with everything locked. Only then did you let yourself sink down onto the couch with your head in your hands. 

You’d only gone to the Manor to surprise Bruce. He’d been busy with work, or so he claimed, and you knew that when he was busy even Alfred had a tough time getting him to take a break and eat. So you’d gone with takeout from the small place he loved, intent on making sure he at least stopped for an hour. Only the Manor had been quiet when you let yourself in. No sign of Bruce or Alfred. Going in search for them, that’s when you saw it. The grandfather clock was ajar. The space behind it was empty and out of curiosity you’d explored. 

That was how you found the cave. Found Bruce dressed like that. Found out he was Batman. 

How had you not seen it? How could you have been that naive to believe all his excuses? All the lies? 

Your phone buzzed where it lay on the table. Bruce. You ignored it. It rang again. Then a text. He wanted you to call him. You still ignored it. Alfred tried calling. Bruce again. It went on until you had enough and turned the device off. Whatever excuses Bruce was going to come up with, you didn’t want to hear. Not tonight. Maybe not ever. You weren’t sure yet. 

Several glasses of hard liquor later you passed out on the couch and dreamed of bats. 

~

It was late the next day and you had yet to call Bruce back. And since switching your phone back on, he’d yet to try and call you again. You weren’t sure if you were happy or not, still unsure if you even wanted to speak to him. 

A knock on the door made you jump. You knew that knock. 

“Y/N? Answer the door, please. I just want to talk.”

Sighing, you pressed your hands to your eyes and came to a decision. 

You opened the door and walked back, putting the distance of the couch between you both. You watched as Bruce shut the door behind him and at least didn’t try to close the gap. 

“I was worried when you didn’t answer last night.”

“Not enough to call today.”

“I wanted to. I thought…I thought maybe giving you some space would be better.”

You just nodded, chewing the inside of your lip. Bruce looked tired, more tired than usual. “If you’re here to ask if I’m going to tell anyone, then no, I’m not.”

“That’s not why I’m here. I’ve always known you could be trusted with this.”

“Then why not tell me?!" 

"I didn’t want to put you in danger.”

“Like dating Bruce Wayne is the safest thing in the world!" 

"Dating Batman is even more dangerous! I wasn’t going to put you at risk!" 

Running your fingers through your hair, you paced. "Were you ever going to tell me?" 

"Of course.”

“When? We’ve been dating a year, Bruce! How much longer were you planning on waiting? Another year? Two? On our wedding day? Your death bed?" 

"Soon. I didn’t have it planned, but soon. I promise.”

“I want to believe you, but…but I don’t know if I can now. How many times have you lied to me about something this past year?”

“Too many, and I am sorry, but everything I’ve done has been with your best interest at heart.”

You did believe him. You could see it in his eyes. 

Bruce looked sad as he took a step closer. “I love you, Y/N. _When I’m with you, I’m happy_. Happier than I’ve ever been. _You’re the only one I want to wake up next to_ and the thought of losing that…But I risked it no matter what I did. I bring you in, you could get hurt, and I could lose you that way. I keep you at arm’s length and risk pushing you away. I knew I was damned either way, but only one way guaranteed you’d be okay.”

You’d never seen him look so heartbroken. The lies still hurt but you couldn’t bring yourself to be angry any longer. Not when his pain was so sincere. 

“No more lies. You have to be honest with me from now on.”

“I will. I swear.”

You nodded and closed the gap, wrapping your arms around his shoulders tightly. Bruce responded instantly, hugging you hard enough that it almost hurt. 

“I love you,” he whispered in your ear. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

You smiled, turning your head to kiss his cheek. “I love you too. You’re my hero.”


	14. Day 14: Bruce Wayne x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sing to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nightmares

It started with Dick. When Bruce had first brought him home as a boy he’d been riddled with nightmares, and during his time as Robin they hadn’t eased. You’d found early on the one trick to soothe him back to sleep, and not once had it failed you. It continued on with Jason, Tim and even Damian, though if asked the latter would deny ever needing soothing. The secret remained between the two of you, just as the secret that even as grown men both Dick and Jason occasionally called you, needing it after a rough night, stayed between you and them. **  
**

All the years you’d looked after your boys, helping them the only way you knew how. The only thing you’d never done was soothe Bruce. 

He had nightmares, yes, and often, but usually, all he needed was to hold you close, feel your body warm and alive against his, and he’d calm down. 

You knew that night would be different immediately. 

The wild thrashing roused you at first. Bruce never jerked like that, not that violently. The sound came next. The grunts and groans mingled with small broken noises that tore your heart in two. All the years and you’d never heard him like that. 

“Bruce?” You called softly, hoping to be gentle in waking him. 

Bruce didn’t respond so you propped yourself up, switching on the bedside lamp. His face was contorted, like he was in pain, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead and spreading down over his chest. 

“Bruce,” you called again, this time reaching out to nudge his clammy shoulder. “Wake up!" 

Bruce jerked awake, bolting upright in the bed, head coming to rest between his knees as he gasped for breath. 

"Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Moving behind him you rubbed a hand over his back and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Breathe for me.”

Slowly, very slowly, Bruce got his breathing under control, though every muscle he had still remained taught and tense. 

“Y/N…” Bruce’s voice was barely a croak as he spoke, leaning back into your embrace. “Y/N.”

“I’m here,” you whispered, running fingers through his hair as his head came to rest on your chest.

“I lost you. I lost all of you. I couldn’t save you.”

“I’m fine. We’re fine. All of us.”

Bruce nodded, releasing a shuddering breath. “It felt real.”

You shifted the both of you back enough to be more comfortable, Bruce’s arms snaking around your waist. “It wasn’t real. It couldn’t have been because you always protect us.” 

Bruce was quiet for a moment, simply resting against you while you continued to play with his hair. 

"Will you…will you do what you do with the boys? _Sing to me_. Please.”

It was the first time he’d ever asked for it and a true testament to how bad the dream had been. 

“Of course.”

You had different songs for all the boys, ones that brought specific comfort for each one. With Bruce, you didn’t have that. Had never needed it. 

You picked the song you had your first dance to, singing it quietly into the semi-darkness. You felt Bruce relax more and more into you, and when you were done, shifted to kiss your collarbone. 

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Feel better?”. 

“Mmm. I understand why the boys seek you out now.” Bruce pulled back, moving instead to lay next to you, the both of you laying on your sides looking at each other. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’ll never have to find out either. I’m always going to be here.”

“You can’t promise that. One day I might fail you.”

“You won’t. I know you won’t.” You leaned in, kissing him softly. “No matter what you could never fail me.”

Bruce smiled softly, looking exhausted still. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll always love you.”

This time it was Bruce who closed the gap for a kiss, cupping your jaw in his palm tenderly, as if he was scared you might break. 

“You’re my everything, Y/N.”

“And you mine.”


	15. Day 15: Clark Kent x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "There's only one bed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

It was only meant to be a simple trip. Clark was sent to write a report, and you were sent with him as his photographer. Easy. The Daily Planet even arranged the overnight hotel stay for you. **  
**

They were meant to have arranged it anyway. 

You and Clark arrived at the hotel to find only one room had been booked. Not ideal, but workable, you thought, thinking it was at least a twin room. 

Then you stepped inside. 

_“There’s only one bed_ ,” Clark said, stating the obvious as you both stood just inside the doorway, staring at the sole double bed. 

“Yep.” You let the bag with your things thump to the ground softly. “I call dibs on the couch.”

Clark looked shocked. “Oh no, I’ll take it.”

You looked at the couch. While it seemed comfy enough, it was tiny. And Clark was certainly not tiny. “Your back will give you hell if you cramp up on that.”

“It’ll take a lot more than a couch to hurt my back.”

Okay, yeah, that was true. But, still…

“I won’t have you sleeping on it, Y/N,” Clark continued as if reading your mind. “It wouldn’t be right.”

Your knight in shining flannel, chivalrous to the last.

“How about we just share then? It’s about big enough.”

Clark fiddled with his glasses. “I don’t know, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Clark Kent, you are the last man on this planet, or any other that’d make me uncomfortable.”

Clark spent a moment looking between you and the bed then smiled. “As long as you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“Alright then. If you change your mind, just say and I’ll-”

“I won’t. It’s going to be fine. The worst that could happen is me kicking you, honestly. I’m a wriggler.”

Clark laughed, picking up your overnight bag as he walked across the room to put them away. “I think I can handle a little kicking.”

“My hero. Now, what shall we get for dinner?”

You ended up getting a lot for dinner. On the Daily Planet’s dime, naturally. They’d fucked up your reservations so they could at least pay for a feast, you both figured. 

And then, it was time for bed. It was nowhere near as awkward as you thought it would be, though when Clark emerged from the bathroom clad in a loose pair of pajama pants, you were fairly certain you stopped breathing for a few seconds. He was gorgeous, though it was always his eyes your attention eventually came back to. With or without his glasses they were truly beautiful. 

Clark joined you in the bed once he’d pulled a t-shirt on, and though it was a shame to hide that glorious torso, you were glad too. You’d never sleep if he was shirtless.

“Are you sure? I can just grab a blanket-”

“Clark, settle down and turn off the light. This is fine.”

Yep. Being in bed with sexy Kryptonian was definitely fine. Totally. Without doubt.

“Alright. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” You turned on your side facing away from him once he’d switched off the lights. Behind you, Clark didn’t move. He was still a little nervous about the whole situation, bless him, and you knew he was worried about moving too much and making you uncomfortable. It was unnecessary but adorable, and you made a mental note to mention to Martha just how chivalrous he was being the next time you saw her. If anything it’d earn Clark a couple of her home-baked pies, and those always made him happy. You loved seeing him happy.

Finally, you dozed off, curling up under the blankets when the temperature dropped. You tossed and turned, half-asleep underneath them as you tried to get warm.

Suddenly you found a source of radiating heat, and moved closer to it, seeking it out further. The warmth belonged to a solid mass, and immediately, you wrapped your arms around it, feeling it seep into you. The warmth, in turn, wrapped itself around you, secure and safe, it engulfed you, and what little consciousness you had left slipped away.

You were still wrapped in the blissful heat when you slowly came to, and out of instinct you nuzzled into it, feeling the soft material under your cheek, and the arms around you tighten just a fraction.

Wait, what?

Sinking feeling already gnawing its way through your gut, you opened your eyes, peeking at the source.

Clark. It was Clark. You were straight-up, full out snuggling Clark.

He was still asleep, so you had no idea if he was even aware that you were snuggling him, or that he was snuggling you back. 

You tried to slip free, hoping if you could move away without waking him, you could just pretend the whole never happened. 

Luck was not on your side.

With his hold on you so strong, it was impossible wriggle free and your attempt pulled him out from his own slumber. Clark’s eyes fluttered open, and for a fraction of a second, a small smile graced his lips. Then he saw you. Saw how you were together and immediately let you go.

“Y/N, I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

“No, no it’s fine,” you mumbled, pulling back quickly once you were free to do so. “It’s my fault, really. Must’ve rolled closer to you in my sleep. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Yeah, but you were so concerned about making me uncomfortable yesterday, and then I’m the one who went and crossed the line.”

“You’re the last person on this planet, or any other that’d make me uncomfortable.”

Heat rising to your cheeks, you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and offered up a smile. “Thank you.”

Clark returned the smile, and for a moment it felt like he could see into your very soul. You were still so close together, you were sure you caught his gaze flick to your lips for a second.

Then he was pulling back, clearing his thought as he grabbed his glasses. “We should get going. Don’t want to be late getting home.”

“Yeah, right. Those pictures won’t process themselves!” You tried not to let your disappointment show as you scrambled out of bed, grabbing your things in preparation to head into the bathroom while Clark ordered breakfast.

You were at the door, pushing it open when he spoke.

“Hey, Y/N?”

You glanced over your shoulder, “Yeah?”

“Are you free the weekend?”

“Yeah, unless binge watching Netflix counts.”

“Would you…would you like to go and get a bite to eat? With me. I know this little place.”

It was impossible to halt the grin that broke out on your face. “I’d love that.”

Clark returned the grin, and your heart jumped a little. “I’ll call and make a reservation.”

“Sounds great. I can’t wait.”

You walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Leaning against it, you had to clamp a hand over your mouth to stop the squeal that wanted to escape. 

Maybe the Daily Planet didn’t mess up after all.


	16. Day 16: H.R Wells x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "I brought you your coffee" + "Can I borrow this book of yours"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Half asleep at your desk, you reached out in search of the mug of coffee you’d brought down to the lab with you. After nearly two days of no sleep, it was about the only thing pulling you through another all-nighter for the Team. Hand closing around its goal, you raised the trademark S.T.A.R Labs adorned mug to your lips. Empty. Of course it was. **  
**

You could go and get yourself another you thought, but the trudge from the lab to the break room felt like miles away, and at this point, you weren’t entirely sure if you should be trusted around boiling water anyway. 

Sheer force of will was going to have to keep you up then. 

Reading through some of the test numbers that came up on the computer screen, you didn’t notice someone coming in behind you. 

“ _I brought you your coffee_ ,” H.R said, setting a fresh mug down next to you, “just how you like it.”

In your sleep-deprived state you couldn’t even muster up the energy to act on your surprise. Instead, you grabbed the mug and took a long sip, reveling in the warmth. With a groan, you smiled up at him. “This is perfect, thank you.”

H.R returned the smile, placing a hand over his heart and doing a small bow. “Couldn’t let you go without, not when you’re working so hard.”

“How’d you know I was out?" 

"I got to learn how often everyone needs their coffee on an all-nighter. B.A is every hour. San Francisco every two.” H.R sat on the chair next to your own, twirling a drumstick between his fingers before pointing it in your direction, “And you, you’re every ninety minutes. You didn’t come and get some yourself, so I thought I’d do the honors.”

“You’re a lifesaver. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

H.R laughed, “Oh, you, Y/N, you’re capable of anything. You don’t need me or anyone.”

“I’d rather not find out. I like having you around, and besides, no one else gets my coffee just right.”

“Despite popular belief, I do have some talents.”

“I think you have quite a few. One just has to look close enough.” Before anything else could be said, the computer beeped, alerting you to some new results. Frowning as you read them, you scrubbed a hand over your eyes before looking back to H.R. “These are more complicated than I thought. I’ll definitely be here the rest of the night, so you might as well get some rest.”

H.R shook his head, “If you’re awake, I’m awake. Who else will keep your mug full?" 

"Thank you.” Taking another sip, you sighed, “Y'know, I miss being able to drink coffee just because I enjoy it, and not because I need it.”

Twirling the drumstick, H.R looked at you a moment. “It’s settled then! I’m gonna whisk you away on a coffee date! Saturday?" 

Nodding, the smile crept back onto your face. "Saturday.”

~

“Wait, so the whole thing takes place in space?!" 

"Yeah!” H.R laughed, picking up the book that sat on the table and glancing over the back cover, “Where is it in yours?”

“Lurking in the sewers of a small town! Like a normal demonic, child-killing clown!" 

"Yeah, yeah that makes more sense.”

Throwing your head back in laughter, you clutched at your ribs. In the last twenty minutes, H.R had made you laugh so hard they ached now. You were on the promised coffee date, and after the week you’d had, the new frothy monstrosity Jitters was serving along with H.R’s company was exactly what you needed.

H.R held up your copy, “ _Can I borrow this book of yours?_ " 

"Of course, as long as you tell me more about the differences. Your Earth is so-" 

"Weird?" 

"Fascinating.”

“That’s one way to put it.” After taking a sip of his coffee, H.R twirled the mug around on the table. “I prefer this Earth.”

“Yeah?”

“It has things impossible to find on mine.”

“The coffee really swings Earth-1 that much in our favor, huh?" 

H.R chuckled and nodded, "The coffee is one thing. But there is also more than that. I found a home too.”

You smiled warmly at him, “I’m happy you found a place you love.”

“That’s the thing; I always thought home had to be a place. Since coming here I’ve learned that it doesn’t. It can be who you surround yourself with too.”

“Yeah, yeah it can. You’ll always have a home on the Team.”

H.R smiled, turning his attention to idly flicking through the pages of the book. “I love you all, but my home, my home is with just one person.”

There was a slight twinge of disappointment in your belly but you pushed it down. No matter what, you always wanted him to be happy. “That person is very lucky.”

“I’m not sure you’ll think that once you find out who it is.”

“Who?" 

Suddenly H.R looked back up, piercing blue eyes meeting your own, "You.”

You looked at him a moment, letting the information sink in. “I revise what I said. I’m not just lucky, I’m the luckiest person on any Earth." 

The grin was back, and you weren’t sure you’d ever seen him so happy. "You’re one of a kind, Y/N. Since I’ve been here you’ve been my light, my muse, the one person I want to give my heart to.”

“Pretty sure that’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“Give me the chance and I’ll say it to you every day.”

Blushing, you nodded. “I can’t think of anything better.”

“Neither can I.”


	17. Day 17: Eobard Thawne x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "We can't keep doing this forever" + "You've always felt like home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

The light of the flames bounced off the glass, distorting your shadow as you paced back and forth. You knew the plan, he’d told you all of it, but still, the wait for Eobard to return home seemed to drag on forever. You’d trusted him when he told you that it would go perfectly, yet still, you itched to know if it had succeeded, and, more importantly, if he was okay. You couldn’t even call anyone. While you knew the Team in intimate detail from Eobard’s tales, not one of them had ever met you, and that was the way both of you wanted to keep it. **  
**

Finally, you heard the door swish open, and the telltale sound of a wheelchair rolling in. Thank God. 

Returning to the main room, you were greeted by the sight of Eobard pushing up from the cursed thing. 

“I was worried,” you said upon approaching him, cringing internally at the sight of the cuts and bruises scattered over his face. “Jesus.”

“I’m fine,” Eo assured, catching your wrist as you reached up to touch his face. “It went exactly as I planned it.”

You sighed, pleased, but unconvinced at his assurance of being fine. “Sit down. I’ll get you a drink.” Eobard obeyed, and it did feel kind of nice to be the only person who could order the Reverse-Flash around and have him actually listen.

Pouring a large glass of the good whiskey, figuring he deserved it, you carried it into the living room and joined Eo on the couch. 

“Thank you.” He took a long sip of the drink, tipping his head back as he swallowed with a groan. “That’s nice.”

Smiling, you drew your knees up and curled in next to him. “Everything really went fine?”

“Perfectly.”

You weren’t sure how he could say perfectly when he was a battered mess, but you nodded nonetheless.

“Thanks in no small part to you.”

“This was your plan, Eo, I didn’t do anything.”

Eobard graced you with a smile that was all genuinely his. “You have done more than you know.”

You didn’t understand, but then, you weren’t a speedster from the future either.

Eobard finished the rest of his drink and leaned forward to set the empty glass down with a quiet grunt. Without even thinking you reached out, placing a hand on the small of his back. “Careful. You’re going to need time to heal.”

“I know, the one downside to all of this.”

“C’mon, let’s go to bed. You need rest.”

“Shower first.”

Nodding you walked with him to the bathroom. Usually, he’d be faster, but putting on that elaborate show had drained him, you knew. Still, you didn’t really mind helping the man who’d helped you in so many ways. 

Finishing the job of tugging the sweater over his head, you grimaced at the sight before you. “Christ, Eo, you couldn’t have gone a little easier on yourself?”

“It had to be believable.”

“There’s believable, and then there’s this!” You gestured to the stitched-up gash on the side of his abdomen.

“It was necessary.”

You knew that you did, but it didn’t make seeing him like this any easier. “Can you even shower like that?”

“I ensured waterproof stitching was used.”

Leaving him to lean against the bathroom counter, you turned on the water of the large shower, adjusting it to the perfect temperature. The shower was quick. For once Eo really did need to sleep, and you were exhausted from the constant worrying you’d been doing in the lead up to tonight. 

You didn’t speak much, and once you were both dressed and in your shared bedroom, Eobard turned to you. “What is it?”

“I’m just tired.”

“No. When I told you who I really was, I promised to always be honest from then on. I deserve the courtesy of you returning that honesty.”

He was right. Again.

You took a moment to gather your thoughts. 

“ _We can’t keep doing this forever,_ Eo,” you sighed, turning back to him. “You can’t keep hurting yourself to protect your lies, and I…I can’t keep watching you.”

He was up close in front of you in a second, still faster than most despite everything. “It won’t be forever. Everything is falling into place, it won’t be much longer.”

“Until you get to go home.”

“Until I get to take us both home.”

“You always say that, but…can you, really? Take me with you? You’ve said yourself how delicate timelines can be.”

“That’s true. If you don’t know what you’re doing like the Flash, it can cause problems. But for me? I know how to manipulate it in my favor. I want you to come home with me, and I will get what I want.”

Smiling softly, you reached up, mindful of the cuts, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Eobard smiled against you, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“I know, in my heart, that you are too good for me. If I were a less selfish man I’d let you go so you could live a life free of deception and secrecy. But I have never been selfless and you are mine, in any year, any timeline.”

It was impossible to hide the blush that spread to your cheeks. “You talk about going home, but the truth is, for me _you’ve always felt like home_ , that won’t change no matter where or when we are.”

Eobard returned your smile, drawing you in and kissed your forehead. “I will protect you, no matter what, I will always protect you.”

“I know. I love you, Eobard.”

Eo’s grip on you flexed just a little tighter. “And I, you.”


	18. Day 18: Harry Wells x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "I won't lose you too" + "I can't imagine this world without you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Heavy Angst, spoilers for The Flash Season 4 finale

“No! You’re not frying away what’s left of you!” **  
**

You rounded the corner into the workroom just in time to hear Cisco snap. “What’s going on? What are you doing?” You asked, looking between him and Harry.

“He wants to use the cap.”

“No! Harry, no. _I won’t lose you too!_ ”

“Help!” Harry slammed his fist down onto the table, then looked up at you, speaking softer now. “Help. Please.”

You didn’t want to. You didn’t want to give the okay for him to destroy what little of his mind he had left. But he looked so desperate you could barely stand it. You looked over at Cisco and nodded.

You took a step back as he placed the thinking cap on Harry’s head, fiddling with it to switch it on. Holding your breath, you waited to see if it worked.

“See? Nothing,” Cisco said.

Then suddenly Harry was on his feet, and you listened to him relay what Barry needed to do to Cisco and watched them hug. Cisco moved away to let you take his spot.

“Harrison,” you whispered, cupping his face in your hands. “I love you.”

“I know. I know.” Harry reached up, taking your hands in his. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. None of it. We’ll fix this, yeah? We’ll find a way.”

Harry just smiled.

You kissed him, and for a moment, he kissed back.

“Y/N-” It was only one word, but you knew. He’d reached his limit.

“It’s okay.” It wasn’t. “It’ll be okay.” It wouldn’t.

Harry slumped back down onto the stool, staring vacantly ahead.

Tears burned your eyes and it took every scrap of strength you had not to let them fall. A hand rested on your shoulder, squeezing. Cisco. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, you looked at him, “I’ll stay with him. Go. Beat this bastard.”

Cisco nodded and retreated to the door. He paused, looking over his shoulder at you both. “I won’t lose anyone else today. I won’t.”

“Good.”

Then he was gone, leaving you alone. Carefully, you removed the cap, fighting back the urge to smash into a million tiny little pieces and set it aside.

“We’re gonna win,” you told Harry, running your fingers through his hair to tidy it a bit. “You’re gonna help us win.”

“Stars so little. We shouldn’t be here,” Harry mumbled.

Closing your eyes, you wrapped your arms around him, holding his head against your chest. He didn’t react. 

A tear fell, landing in his hair. “I love you.”

Nothing.

~

You sat on the bed, knees curled to your chest, and sobbed quietly. You’d come here to pack a few things. You needed to travel to Earth-2 and talk to Jesse, tell her what had happened, only instead you’d found yourself just collapsing onto the soft covers you shared with Harry. Or used to share. You had no idea how things were going to work now. You were never going to leave him, he was the man you loved, and you’d long decided to stick by him through thick and thin, but with the way he was now? Things were never going to be okay or even come close to normal again. 

It was one of the reasons why you’d yet to drag yourself back up. Usually, you could’ve. It’s what you were good at; holding things together when they tried their best to fall apart. Not this time. This time you could feel the parts slip through your fingers as they crumbled, useless to try and stop it. Soon, you’d scoop them up again, put them all back together as best you could and paint over the cracks with a smile and an assurance that you were fine, that you could cope. Everyone would believe you. The one person that was ever able to see through the facade was now mumbling gibberish to himself. 

Yeah, soon you’d patch yourself up. 

For now, you broke. 

It was impossible to tell how much time passed, but at some point, a rap on the door dragged you from your thoughts. The thought of facing anyone churned your stomach. Wiping your eyes on the back of your sleeve, you uncurled yourself and climbed off the bed. You were expecting Iris or Caitlin, maybe even both on the other side of the door. 

Harry stood there, and for a moment you thought you’d fallen into a twisted dream because he was looking at you like he knew you, as though he were aware and here of his own volition. 

“Y/N.” The one word made your breath catch in your throat. It couldn’t be. Could it? 

“Harry. You-" 

"I’m okay. Ramon- I’m okay.”

You flung your arms around his shoulders, hands clutching at his jacket as you squeezed. Harry returned it, hugging you tighter than he ever had before. You clung to him, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall once more. “How?" 

"Marlize. She gave Ramon something to fix me. He explained, but I don’t, I don’t know.”

Wait, what? 

Pulling back just enough to look up at him and frowned, “Harry how do you not know? Nothing’s beyond you.”

“There is now. It brought who I am back, gave me my memories, but the knowledge, what was up here,” Harry tapped his temple, “that’s gone.”

You studied him a moment, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. “You’re happier like this, aren’t you?" 

"I was, at first. But then I thought about you. I’m not the man I used to be, the one you fell in love with.”

He looked uncertain and it nearly broke your heart, “Harry…I didn’t fall in love with what was up there.” You pressed a finger to his temple then dropped your hand down to rest over his heart, “I fell in love with the man that was in here, and I see him more clearly than ever.”

Harry smiled, no grinned the one that could light up a room, the one that used to be so rare, and placed his hand over his own. “ _I can’t imagine this world without you.”_

“Ditto.”

Using his free hand to draw you into a kiss, Harry pressed close to you, and in his hold, you felt every tension drain away. Resting his forehead against yours, Harry met your eyes, “Marry me.”

“What?" 

"Marry me. I didn’t see it clearly before, but I do now. You’re my heart, and I love you, more than I’ve ever said. Yeah, marry me?" 

You laughed, ridiculously happy, and nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Yeah.”

Harry matched the grin, picking you up off your feet and twirling you around. “I have to go back to Earth-2. I have to see Jesse. But then?” He asked, setting you back down. 

“Yeah. Then.”

Another kiss. “Will you come with me?" 

"Of course. No matter what I’ll always be by your side.”

“I love you. I didn’t say that enough, but I will now, I promise. I’ll tell you every day. I love you.”

Locking your arms around him, you held on as tightly as you could. “I love you too. I always will.”


	19. Day 19: Sherloque Wells x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I've always been honest with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Insecurities

The city looked peaceful from your spot on the balcony of the S.T.A.R Labs lounge, and since Barry had only recently returned for the night, it probably was for now. Any criminals that might still be lurking in the back alleys wasn’t what was on your mind right now, however. Your thoughts were far more occupied going over matters that directly impacted your life. In the last few hours, while the Team was helping Barry, you’d been busy learning some new information, and you were still trying to figure out what to make of it all. **  
**

“Y/N?” Ah, there was the main source of your dilemma, the one causing so much uncertainty.

Turning, you watched as Sherloque rounded the corner into the lab, his face lighting up when he spotted you. “There you are, _ma chérie_ , I ‘ave been looking for you. Would you care for some tea?”

“No, thank you.”

Since starting to date Sherloque you’d learned quickly enough that it was pointless trying to mask how you were feeling from him, happy or sad, he always spotted it immediately, as was his way. So, now you didn’t even bother hiding your distress as you walked back inside to face him. 

“What’s wrong, _ma aimée_?” He asked, the smile fading away.

“What can’t deduce it?”

You could almost see the cogs in his brain whirl as he tried to figure it out, but you knew perfectly well that he’d find nothing amiss. Nothing had happened, there’d been no arguments, it had even been a quiet week meta-wise. By all right’s you should be content and looking forward to spending an evening with your boyfriend.

“I got a message earlier. From another universe. Only thing more surprising than that, was who it was from. Your first wife. Somehow word has gotten out that we’re dating, and she and the others wanted a little meeting with me. And that’s exactly what I did. While you were all busy, I got to have a face to face chat with your six wives. Imagine how informative that was for me. Meeting your six wives.”

For once in his life, Sherloque was clearly not following. “I do not understand. _I’ve always been ‘onest with you._ ”

“Have you?”

“Of course! _Ma chérie_ , I do not what they said about me, but-”

“It wasn’t what they said, it’s who said it.”

“I told you about them, _non_?”

“You told me you have multiple ex-wives. You never told me who they were!”

“I do not see why that would matter.”

“They were all the same woman, Sherloque!”

“I believed their identities irrelevant.”

“Irrelevant?! Can you truly not see why I would want to know a thing like that?”

Sherloque shook his head. “Y/N-”

“For a genius, you really are dense.” Sighing, you shook your head, suddenly feeling tired. “I’m going home. See you tomorrow.”

You left. Sherloque didn’t follow.

You really should’ve known better than to expect him to stay away though.

It was just after midnight when he was knocking on your door. You had yet to fall asleep, but you didn’t answer immediately either. It was a testament to Sherloque that he didn’t risk upsetting you further by picking the lock. 

“Let me in, Y/N. _S’il vous plaît_.”

Against your better judgement, you opened the door. 

“I couldn’t sleep, knowing that I’ve ‘urt you.”

Letting him in, you stepped into the living room, listening as he followed. “Do you understand yet why meeting them that way upset me?”

“ _Non_. You ‘ave always said you were fine with my past.”

“I am.” That was the truth. It had taken some getting used to, but now Sherloque’s numerous marriages didn’t bother you. “And I don’t care about the list of accusations and flaws and everything else they rattled off. I’m not going to judge you based on their opinions.”

“Then what was it? _Ma chérie_ , tell me.”

“You married the same woman seven times. They all have the same face. A face that doesn’t match mine at all. How do you think it felt learning that you fell in love with the same woman across all those different universes?”

Finally, you could see Sherloque understand. 

He stepped towards you, “They are in my past. You are my now, and I ‘ope my future.”

“Until you meet their doppelgänger of this Earth.” The look on his face said everything. “You already have.”

“ _Ou_ i. While we were battling Cicada.”

“Did you marry her too?”

“ _Non_. It did not work out.”

Nodding, you paced, hating how insecure you felt but unable to stop it at the same time. “And what happens when you get called to another universe for a case and meet yet another one? Will I get a note, or are you just gonna disappear never to be heard from?”

“I would never-”

“You can’t say that! You’ve fallen in love with the same woman seven, no, eight times! I’m not that woman! The odds aren’t in my favor here!” You were crying now, and you hated it, but you let them fall anyway. 

Sherloque closed what little distance was left between you and pulled you into an embrace. Clinging onto him, you buried your face in his chest. “I don’t want to be a placeholder until you find your next doppelgänger, or the second place trophy because you can’t win first,” you mumbled into his shirt.

“You are neither, _ma bien-aimée_ , I swear,” Sherloque said, pulling back and tipping your head up to look at him. “There are a great many things I am certain about, but the one thing I am most certain of is my love for you.”

Those bright blue eyes dazzled as he spoke, singing of honesty. 

“You love me?” You whispered.

“Of course. In all of the multiverse, you are the star that shines most brightly. I would be a fool to ever let you go.”

You smiled, cheeks heating in a blush. “I love you too, Sherloque. I’m sorry for being so insecure like this.”

“ _Non_ , it is my fault. I should ‘ave told you. Forgive me?”

“Always.”

Sherloque smiled and drew you into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	20. Day 20: Sara Lance x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "There's nothing wrong with you" + "I wouldn't change a thing about you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Talk of death and killing

Beads of sweat trickled down skin, damp shirt sticking uncomfortably as you jerked upright in bed, breaths coming in sharp, harsh pants. The memories of the dream flashed behind your closed eyes, the stench of blood lingering in your nose and could still be felt warm and sticky on your hands. Stomach churning, you swallowed down the nausea, head staying between your knees as you fought for control. **  
**

Slowly, the images faded back into darkness, and your breathing came back under control. 

Knowing that sleep would be beyond you for the rest of the night now, you pushed yourself out of the bed. Heading into the bathroom first was a ritual, so was scrubbing your hands long enough for them to be sore by the time you finished. It was the only way you’d ever found to rid the tacky feel of blood on them. 

The halls of the Waverider were quiet as you walked along them. Everyone else was still asleep and would be for several more hours. You were grateful for it. The team had accepted you quickly despite your…complicated past and you knew they’d want to help if they spotted you wandering at what was supposed to be the middle of the night, but the thought of trying to explain how you felt was daunting. How did one explain everything to someone who had no idea? 

You found yourself in the kitchen, selecting a cold bottle of water and downing half of it in one go, barely realizing just how parched you were after the nightmare. 

Most people wouldn’t have heard the soft footsteps approach from behind. You were trained better. Your hand was around the handle of the knife before you even thought about, the action coming from pure instinct and the lingering threat of danger. 

“Hey, it’s just me,” Sara said from behind you, close, but not close enough to alarm you further. 

Of course it was. There was no one on the ship who posed a threat. No one wanted to hurt you. 

Releasing the knife, you turned to face her. “Did I wake you?" 

"No. I couldn’t sleep either.” Sara walked closer now your guard was down, and picked up her own bottle of water. Taking a drink, she watched you a moment. “Nightmare?" 

"Yeah.”

“Wanna talk about it?" 

Sara was the only person on the ship who could ever understand, yet still, you didn’t want to go into details. Playing with the bottle in your hands for a minute, you contemplated what to say. 

"Do you remember them? The people you killed, before John and the others-" 

"Gave me back my soul? Yeah. You do too?" 

You nodded silently. 

"Y/N, that wasn’t you. You weren’t in control of your actions.”

“That doesn’t make it easier. I’ve killed my share of bad people, but they deserved it, the ones I killed while I was…like that, they didn’t. Petty thieves, people who were just trying to survive.”

“I know. It will get easier, I promise.”

You nodded again, “Since you and John helped me I’ve felt…different. Like I was broken apart and put back together wrong.”

“Hey, listen to me. _There’s nothing wrong with you_. After everything you’ve been through…you died, Y/N, it’d be strange if you didn’t feel different. I did. I still do. But that doesn’t mean you’re wrong or broken.”

“I know you’re right, but it’s so hard to see it. I still get so angry sometimes and I just…I just want to…" 

"It’ll pass and until it does I’ll be right here with you. I will help you through this.” Sara stepped up into your space, cupping your jaw lightly. “You’ll always have me by your side.”

You tried to smile but it faltered as soon as it appeared. “I don’t deserve it. I look in the mirror and I hate what I see.”

“What do you see?" 

"A monster.”

“No. That’s the last thing you are.”

“It doesn’t feel that way. Monsters don’t deserve the affection of someone like you.”

“ _I wouldn’t change a thing about you_ , now or ever.”

Reaching up to hold onto her arms while she still held your face gently, you leaned your forehead against Sara’s. She’d always told you that her feelings hadn’t changed, and neither had yours for her, yet even with her understanding, empathizing, you’d been reluctant to let everything fall back into place with her. 

“I love you,” you whispered. 

“I love you too. I always will.”

The smile finally managed to creep its way onto your face. Sara returned it then pressed a soft quick kiss to your lips. 

“Come to bed? My bed.”

“I won’t sleep.”

“Neither will I. I just want to be near you.”

“Okay.”

Sara smiled again, keeping your hand in hers as she pulled back. “Okay.”


	21. Day 21: John Constantine x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "I didn't know where else to go" + "I'm not going anywhere"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Off-screen abuse and talk about it

You shivered a little in the chill of the night air, drawing your arms around your knees tighter and huddling up on the low step in front of the block of flats. In hindsight, you should’ve worn something warmer, but you hadn’t expected to find yourself here either. Just something else to add to the list of your fuck-ups, you figured. Forehead resting on your knees, you weren’t aware of a man approaching until he spoke. **  
**

“Y/N? What you doin’ here, luv?” John asked as he came to a stop in front of you.

“ _I didn’t know where else to go_ ,” you admitted in a whisper, face cast in shadows as you looked up to him.

In comparison John was illuminated by the streetlight, looking down at you with a confused frown. “What happened?”

“I…” You stopped, shaking your head. “Can we go inside? Please?”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘course.” John reached out to help you up, hands supporting your exposed forearm. “Christ, luv, you’re knobbling! How long’ve you been out here?”

“What time is it?”

“Just gone twelve.”

“Oh.” Had you really been sitting outside for so long? “Five hours, maybe.”

“Jesus. C’mon, let’s get you in.” John guided you around and stepped forward to unlock the main door to the flats. “You could’ve text.”

“Phone’s broken.”

John looked over his shoulder at you, ushering you inside in front of him. The entryway was a dirty white, the sole decoration a photo of some flowers homed in a skewed, broken frame. A bare bulb hung over your heads, buzzing quietly and flickering threateningly every so often. It had been like that for years now it seemed. 

“Luv?” John snapped you out of your half-daze, and without thinking you turned to face him. Now in the light, John’s eyes dragged over the ugly colored bruise that was blossoming around your eye, the cut on your lip and the remnants of dried blood on your chin, down to the finger-shaped bruises around your wrists. 

You didn’t need to explain. The rage said he knew.

“I’m gonna bloody kill him! Then I’m gonna drag him back to life and kill him all over again! Hell’s gonna seem like paradise by the time I’m good and done!”

“No!” John was already in the process of heading back out when you grabbed his hand. “No.”

“I can’t let him get away with this, Y/N. Not with hurting you.”

“Please. Not tonight. Please.” 

The anger slipped away into something softer and his free had released the door. “Alright, luv.” 

“Thank you.”

John nodded, “Let’s get you upstairs so I can take a proper look at you.”

You followed John up the few floors that led to his flat, and stepped inside once he had the door unlocked. It was a mess, as it always was, but it felt more like home than your own place. The click of the lock sliding into place sent relief down your spine, your shoulders slumping with it. 

“C'mon, let me have a see.” John sat you down by the kitchen table, and set about carefully cleaning away the dried blood. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle softly. “Y'know, we’re usually doing this the other way around.”

“You always know just how to look after me. About time I returned the favour, eh? Wish it wasn’t like this though.”

“Me too.”

John smiled sadly. “This looks worse than it is. It’ll be fine,” he said, examining the cut on your lip. He produced some painkillers and a glass of water, passing them over. “Take these.”

“Rather something stronger.”

“Not sure that’s wise, luv.”

“Since when has John Constantine done anything wise?" 

"Since he had to take care of the one person who gives a rat’s arse about him, the same person he loves most.”

You managed to summon up a smile, “I love you too. I’d be lost without you.”

John tutted, “Bah, don’t be getting all sentimental on me,” he joked. 

“Me? Sentimental? Never!” He was the only person who could make you laugh during the worst of times. Standing, you wrapped your arms around him, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” John squeezed you gently, letting you hold onto him. “Wanna talk about what happened?" 

"Not tonight.”

“Alright. Let’s go sit down?" 

"Yeah.”

Joining John on his ratty old couch, you leaned into his side, not wanting to lose the contact. Resting your head on his shoulder, John wrapped his arm around you, softly running his fingers up and down your arm. He flicked on the TV, and together you watched the reruns of an old 80’s sitcom in silence. 

Your thoughts were running wild though, jumping from one thing to the next, refusing to slow down and let you rest. 

Three episodes in you had to voice them. 

“What am I going to do, John? I’ll have to go back there tomorrow, I need my things. He’s going to be there waiting, I know it. He’ll try and get to me to stay, to forgive him. What happens if he won’t let me leave again? Or if he…he…”

“He won’t.” John shifted and made you look at him. “He ain’t gonna lay a finger on you, or try any of his crap.”

“How-”

“Because I’ll be right there with you, luv. And if he even looks your way I’ll turn him into the flea he is and squash him. Can’t promise I won’t do that anyway.”

You chuckled softly, sniffing and wiping away a stray tear. “Thanks.”

“Course. If you want you can stay here till your back up on your feet.”

“Are you sure?" 

"It ain’t much, but what’s mine’s yours if you want.”

Nothing sounded better. He couldn’t lead a more dangerous life, but you’d always felt safe with John. “I’d like that.”

John kissed your forehead and pulled you back into him. Automatically, you curled into it, letting your eyes flutter shut. “I do love you, John. I wish we’d met before I met him.”

“Now you’re just flattering me, luv.”

“I mean it.”

Another forehead kiss, “If I’d known that I’d have turned him into a flake and tossed him to the gulls.”

You couldn’t help it, you snorted a laugh. “I wouldn’t be opposed if you still did that.”

“It can be arranged.”

You looked up at him, still smiling. “Will you stay with me tonight? While I sleep. I don’t want to be alone.”

“ _I’m not going anywhere_ , luv. I’ll be right where you want me.”


	22. Day 22: Batmom & Damian Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Of course I remembered"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

It was instinct to want to go all out. You had for all the boys, still did when you could, even though Dick and Jay were grown now, and so naturally you gravitated towards the idea for Damian too. It was his first birthday since coming to live at the Manor, and you knew enough about his past to understand that it had never really been celebrated. And despite your relationship with Damian being still somewhat…turbulent, you wanted to spoil him, throw him the party he deserved. **  
**

Bruce had ultimately talked you out of it, saying that he’d hate to have that much attention on him, especially when he was still settling in. 

You agreed. You wanted to make him happy, not uncomfortable. That didn’t mean he was going to get away with not being spoiled. Oh no, he was getting a great birthday even if it was a much more lowkey event.

It started by working with Alfred. Both of you had been keeping note of Damian’s favorite foods, and on the morning of his birthday he was presented with a feast of everything he liked. Bruce had been called into work, he’d given Damian a gift before leaving, so it was just the two of you. Though you didn’t announce the breakfast feast was specifically for his birthday, you caught the narrowing of his eyes as he looked it over. Suspicion didn’t stop him from eagerly scoffing down more food than you thought an eleven-year-old boy could handle, however. Alfred’s cooking tended to do that.

“I thought maybe we could do something today?” You suggested towards the end of the meal. He’d been lucky enough that the day had fallen on a Saturday, and it seemed a shame to waste the opportunity. “Get some lunch, catch a movie?”

Damian hesitated. “Just the two of us?”

“Unless you want someone else to join us? I’m sure Dick would come too.”

“No. There’s no need to rope him into anything. Just us will be fine.”

“Okay. Finish up your breakfast, and we’ll get going in an hour or so.”

Damian did as you said, disappearing up to his bedroom while you got a few other things sorted. 

Soon you were both out in one of Gotham’s newer shopping districts, browsing the stores, picking out a few new items. A few as in everything Damian spotted that he liked. It was nice, and the smile on his face when you went to lunch at his favorite vegan restaurant was worth the favors you’d had to pull to ensure a table would be free when you arrived. 

It was good to see him happy, even better to see him able to act his age for once.

The movie was next. A sci-fi blockbuster that Damian spent most of the time complaining about due to the lack of realism. You didn’t have the heart to point out that he and Bruce dressed up nearly every night to fight villainous clowns and walking ice-cubes. Not when he was still enjoying it all, the bitching coming between mouthfuls of popcorn.

Then it was time to return home. You’d wrangled everyone into being there for a small family dinner, and made all of them swear not to make a big fuss. They all gave him his gifts outside of the dining room, and Tim even went out of his way to avoid an argument with him. 

Everything seemed to be going perfectly, though Damian would never of course admit he’d been having a good day.

His only genuine distress came when Bruce adamantly refused to let him out on patrol. He’d been out several times in the past week already, and he wasn’t actually on the roster for that night, but nevertheless, he wanted to go anyway. And like always, Bruce didn’t budge on his decision. 

You found him sulking in the library, flicking through a book he wasn’t even reading.

“Come downstairs. I’ve got something for you.”

“What is it?”

“A surprise.”

Damian scowled, obviously suspicious, but followed you anyway. 

Taking him back into the now-empty dining room, you stepped to the side to let him see the cake that sat in the center of the table. Damian took a second to study it. The cake was decorated in red and green, the words ‘Happy Birthday Damian’ written on top in yellow, with a small ‘R’ sitting in the corner. Only Alfred and Bruce knew you’d made it, wanting to keep it both a surprise and safe from other hungry mouths.

“Did you make this?” Damian asked.

“Last night while you and your Father were out on patrol.”

“For me?”

“Unless you know another Damian with a birthday today.”

“I didn’t think you’d remembered. You’ve been so nice today, but then you are always nice and you didn’t mention it, so I presumed you didn’t.”

“ _Of course I remembered!_ I didn’t want to be too overbearing.”

Damian nodded, “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“You’re welcome. Want to try a slice?”

Another nod and you picked up the utensils you’d set aside and cut two slices. Damian got the corner with the ‘R’. 

“What do you think?” You asked once he’d had the chance to get a couple of bites in.

“It is the best cake I’ve ever had,” he said around a mouthful. He swallowed and looked down at the plate. “It’s the only birthday cake I’ve ever had,” he added, much more quietly.

“Damian…” Setting your plate down, you knelt in front of him. “I’m sorry.”

“There have been several occasions where my words and actions towards you were less than savory or pleasant, yet still you have always gone above and beyond to try to make me happy, going so far as to do things my own Mother never even attempted. Why?”

“Because I love you, and I want nothing more than to see you happy.”

Damian was in your arms before you knew it, wrapping his arms around you and holding on tightly. “Thank you. For today, and for everything.”

You hugged him back just as tightly. “Of course, sweetheart.” Damian pulled back but kept his hands on your shoulders. You smiled. “How about we take this cake and have a movie marathon? Just us?”

Damian smiled back. “I would like that.”


	23. Day 23: Ray Palmer x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "I knew I'd find you here" + "I haven't slept in four days"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

It had felt like forever since you’d last seen Ray. He was busy working, and you hated to disturb or distract him even though he’d never say it. You didn’t mind, really, his work was important, and when he got this enraptured by a project you were happy to take a step back to let him focus. But it had been nearly ten days now since you’d last seen him, five since you last heard from him, and not only did you miss him, you were worried too. Not that anything had happened to him per se, but you knew about his tendency to overwork all too well, especially on serious projects. **  
**

And so that was how you found yourself down in one of his labs, watching him pour every scrap of his focus into his work. 

“Hey there,” you said softly as to not startle him too much. You walked over to the station, taking in the numerous empty mugs, and smiled when he looked up at you as though you’d snapped him out of a trance. “ _I knew I’d find you here_.”

Despite the dark bags under his eyes, Ray’s face lit up. “Hey! I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I can be stealthy when I want to be,” you chuckled, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips. You held up the bag of takeout. “I come bearing gifts.”

“My favorite! Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Setting the bag down in one of the few empty spots, you stepped between Ray’s legs, arms coming to rest around his shoulders. “Though, it looks like you’re more in need of a bed than food.”

“I’m fine,” Ray said through a yawn. 

Raising an eyebrow, you looked at him, “When was the last time you actually got some sleep?" 

"It really hasn’t been that long…”

“Raymond Carson Palmer.”

Ray avoided eye contact when he spoke. “ _I haven’t slept in four days_.”

“Ray…”

“I’ve been busy! I need to get this done! The number of people I can help with this-" 

"You won’t be able to help anyone if you work yourself into the ground.”

“I know, but-" 

"No buts. You’re always so concerned about other people you don’t take time out to look after yourself.” Running your fingers through his hair, you smiled when Ray leaned into the touch. “So here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna eat this takeout while it’s still fresh and hot, then we’re going home, and you’re going to get some sleep.”

“Do I have a choice?" 

"No.”

Ray smiled, “Then yes, boss.”

“Good.” You kissed him again, then pulled back to retrieve the cartons of food while Ray cleared a little more space. 

At his first bite, Ray groaned. “This is the best!" 

"I wouldn’t quite say the best, that’s reserved for you.”

Ray laughed, “Now you’re just flattering me." 

"Nah, it’s the truth. You’re the best man alive, Ray Palmer.”

“Only because you make me him.”

“Now who’s doing the flattering?" 

"I mean it. You always inspire me to be better.”

Blushing, you looked down into your carton, then back up. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The rest of the meal passed, and by the time it was done, it was clear to see how exhausted Ray was. Every other word was punctuated with a yawn, and now he was full it seemed like it was near impossible for him to stay awake. He didn’t even argue or try to talk you into letting him stay. 

You drove you both back to your place, Ray already half asleep by the time you pulled to a stop and you wished you could carry him inside like he’d done for you on several occasions. 

“C'mon, sleepyhead, there’s a nice comfy bed waiting for you,” you coaxed, getting Ray to grudgingly clamber out of the car. 

You got him upstairs and into something comfier, smiling when he flopped onto the bed. 

“Your mattress feels great,” he said on a sigh. 

“It’s old,” you laughed, laying next to him. 

“I’ll get you a new one,” he mumbled, eyes closing. “This still feels good now.”

“I bet it does.” Laying on your side you watched him. He really was perfect, even with a tendency to overwork, and you still found it hard to believe just how much you loved him. For all the joy and happiness he brought you, you didn’t mind wrangling him to bed sometimes at all. 

“I was wrong.” Ray startled you when he spoke, thinking he was asleep already. “You were too.”

“About what?" 

"Earlier. The food. Me. Not the best. You are. You’re the best.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“No, you are. You’re the best thing ever. ’m lucky.”

“Not as lucky as I am.”

You didn’t get an answer, and you watched his breathing even out. You leaned over and kissed his cheek, getting a smile as a reward. 

“Nowhere near as lucky as I am, Ray Palmer.”


	24. Day 24: Barry Allen x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "It's lonely here without you" + "I wish we could stay like this forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Innuendo and implied sexy times

The quiet beeping ended as the call connected and Barry’s face lit up the screen. This was the third call you’d made with the device, and it was still surprising that you could talk to Barry like this from another universe. Harry really had outdone himself this time, though of course he maintained that he’d invented it for himself, and not to help you and Barry stay connected during your trips to Earth-2. **  
**

“Hey,” you greeted with a smile, happy to see him. 

“Hey.” Barry matched your smile. “How’s it going?" 

"Good. Tired. We’ve been putting in some long hours. You?" 

"Same. This is the first quiet day we’ve had…since you left.”

“Good thing you’re fast enough to keep up with it all then.”

Barry laughed, “Yeah.” He smiled, looking at you a moment. “ _It’s lonely here without you._ ”

“Same here. I miss you.”

“Miss you too. How much longer will you be over there?" 

"Things are going well, but we’ve still got some kinks to work out. Two weeks maybe?" 

"That long?" 

"Yeah. Sorry.”

Barry shook his head. “No, no don’t be sorry. You’re doing good work. I’m proud of you, babe.”

“Thank you. I still wish I could get home sooner though. This is great, but it’s not the same.”

“It isn’t.” Barry looked at you for a moment, thinking over something. “Screw it. Hold on.”

“Wh-” Before you could finish asking your question the video feed went dead, leaving you staring at the black TV screen. 

What in the multiverse was he doing? Where did he run off to so quickly? 

You were tempted to call him back when the dazzling blue of a breach appeared in the living room and a burst of yellow lightning shot through. The breach vanished as quickly as it appeared at the same time as Barry came to a stop in front of you, grinning like an idiot. 

“What the hell, Barry?!” You yelled from your where you sat with your knees clutched to your chest. 

“Surprise!" 

"What are you doing?" 

"You have the day off, and I’m having a quiet day, so why were we just talking when we could spend it together?" 

"But what if they need you?" 

"Cisco, Cait, and Ralph can manage any small stuff that crops up. If they need me they’ll come get me.”

Coming down from your shock and letting what Barry said sink in, you grinned. Leaping up from the couch you threw your arms around Barry’s neck, letting him all but catch you as he hugged back. 

“God, I’ve missed you,” you sighed, burying your face in his neck as you both relished in the embrace. 

“I missed you too.” With a final squeeze Barry released you, only to kiss you instead. 

You kissed back, fingers tangling in his hair as you pressed against each other. It turned ravenous, hands starting to roam and feel and explore. 

“Where’s the bedroom?” Barry asked, breathless as he broke the kiss. 

“Down the hall, last door on the left." 

The words were barely out of your mouth before you found yourself getting dropped onto the bed with Barry looming above you. 

"Clothes still on? You’re getting slow,” you teased. 

A blur of lightning and Barry was back, kneeling between your legs and smirking. “Better?" 

Grabbing him, you pulled him down for another kiss, "Better.”

~

“ _I wish we could stay like this forever_ ,” you said on a sigh, fingers running over the bare skin of Barry’s torso. 

“Mmm,” Barry was returning the gesture, drawing random patterns over your back. “It’s nice here. Harry really went all out to set you up.”

“Pretty sure it was more Jesse. I doubt Harry has taste this good.”

Barry chuckled above you, “Yeah, that sounds more like it.”

Tilting your head up you kissed along Barry’s jaw. “How long can you stay for?" 

"I do have to show up at work tomorrow, but I thought I could spend the night if that’s okay?" 

"That sounds perfect. There’s a place close to here that does the best Chinese takeout, we could order some, stay in, catch you up on some Earth-2 movies.”

“I like the sound of that. But, I’d like to suggest an additional idea.”

“Oh?”

“We wear as little clothing as possible.”

“That can definitely be arranged.”

“Awesome.”

Laughing, you stretched up to plant a kiss to his lips, Barry responding immediately as he drew you in. 

“Thank you for coming,” you murmured. “I didn’t know how much I needed this.”

“Neither did I. Home feels empty without you.”

“It won’t be much longer.”

“I know. We’ll go out when you get back, yeah? That place you like.”

“I can’t wait.” Hand roaming down Barry’s body, you grinned again when his breath hitched. 

“What are you doing?” He asked with a sly smile. 

“What does it look like? I want an appetizer before we move onto the takeout.”

Barry laughed, “Well then, go ahead. What kind of hero would I be if I deprived you of that?" 

"A very bad one.” You moved quickly to straddle him. 

“Doesn’t sound so bad when you say it like that.”

“The night is still young. There’s plenty of time to go dark side.”

“Don’t tempt me,” he smirked. 

Returning it, you leaned down. “Oh yeah? Why? Won’t I like it?" 

"Maybe. Maybe not.”

Nipping at his earlobe, you whispered, “Why don’t we try and see?”


	25. Day 25: Kate Kane x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What's my prize?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Gotham was a shit show. There was absolutely no doubt about that whatsoever. It was honestly still a surprise millions of people still lived there. But sometimes, good things happened. **  
**

A fair had come to town, and it seemed that half the city had turned up to check it out. Including you and your daughter. It was a spectacle to be sure, the lights and the rides and mind-blowing amount of food stalls combined made for a phenomenal experience. 

The two of you bounced around for the first hour, going on different rides and trying a few of the snacks. It was all going great until the grand prize one of the game stalls was offering caught the eye of your daughter and was suddenly asking if you could please win it for her. 

Who were you to say no?

The problem was the game required you to toss hoops over the right moving objects, and your aim was…not great. Three rounds later and you’d come nowhere close to getting the points needed for the gigantic pink teddy bear. 

She was disappointed, but the offer of mini donuts cheered her straight back up. 

So busy talking to her, you didn’t notice another woman take a shot at the game and ace it with it absolutely no effort. Your daughter however, noticed immediately, her eyes going wide when the woman took hold of the bear. 

“Here, take it,” the woman said, handing it over to her. 

“Woah! Really?!" 

"Yeah.”

“Thanks!" 

"That’s kind of you, thank you,” you chimed in, smiling at the stranger. She returned it, and damn she was beautiful. 

“I overheard, it’s no problem.” She held out a hand, “I’m Kate.”

“Y/N. This is Ruby.”

Kate smiled, “That’s a great name, Ruby.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you here by yourself?” You asked. 

“Yeah. Figured I’d check it out for a bit, but it’s not the same on your lonesome.”

You glanced down at Ruby who was practically vibrating as she grinned back up. “You could join us, if you want?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"More the merrier." 

Kate nodded. "I’d like that.”

Asking her to join you was the best decision you’d made in a long time. She was amazing company, Ruby adored her, and the subtle flirting was enough to leave you with an almost permanent blush. 

When the ghost train turned out to actually be scary, Kate’s hand found yours on the rail, squeezing it much to Ruby’s delight.

When you were playing some arcade games with Ruby, Kate disappeared for five minutes, when she returned, she tapped your shoulder. 

“I don’t usually move this fast, but,” she held up a fuzzy pink ring box and opened it, revealing the cheap, gaudy gold ring inside, complete with oversized red plastic stone set on the top, “will you do me the honor?" 

Laughing harder than you had in years, you nodded, pretending to wipe away a tear as she slipped the ring onto your finger. "It’s beautiful.”

“I’m thinking a spring wedding.”

“Perfect.”

Both of you giggled until Ruby tugged at your sleeve demanding hot dogs. 

The rest of the night went by far too quickly for your own liking, and soon it was close to midnight. 

“They’re having a firework display at twelve, you wanna watch?” Kate asked. 

“What do you think?” You asked Ruby who by now was getting very sleepy. 

“Yeah,” she yawned. 

You nodded, picking her up, while Kate carried the pink bear that had been dubbed Mrs. Tedkins, and together you walked out into the field where the fireworks were going to be set off. 

The display was amazing, made even better when Kate shifted in close to you, an arm wrapping around your waist as you watched together. It was still hard to believe that you’d met her. It was such a random coincidence, but she’d made the night inexplicably better, and the butterflies that you hadn’t felt in years returned to your belly. 

You decided to share a cab home, yours, and Ruby’s place being the first stop. Carrying Ruby out of the car, Kate climbed out too with Mrs. Tedkins.

“So,” Kate smiled, “Ruby got this, you got the most priceless ring in the whole world, _what’s my prize_?”

You hesitated a moment, chewing the inside of your lip. Then, you leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, just catching the corner of her lips. 

“How’s that?” You asked, already feeling the blush heat your cheeks. It wasn’t like you to be quite so bold, but something about her made you want to take the chance. 

Kate reached up, touching the spot on her face where your lips had just been. She grinned. “I’d say I won first place.”

Best night ever.


	26. Day 26: Barry Allen x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "That was unexpected"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Brief canon typical violence

Pocketing your change from the barista, you picked up your coffee cup, a ‘Flash’, and turned to leave. Burning your tongue at the first sip, you ignored the pain in favor of immediately taking another. After two stressful days, and with another couple ahead the immediate caffeine fix was worth a sore tongue. **  
**

Making your way out of Jitters you were so focused on mentally going over the list of things you needed to get done that you didn’t notice another person come rushing through the door until you were slamming into each other. 

“Shit!” You squeaked, coffee cup slipping from your hand and hurtling towards the floor. Instead of the spill you were expecting, you found that the other person had somehow caught it. “I wasn’t watching where I was going, I’m sorry!" 

"It’s okay, it was my fault. Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Finally calming down, you actually took a second to look at the other. “Barry?!" 

For a split second he looked taken aback, then realization dawned and a grin broke out. "Y/N? Hey!" 

"Hey!" 

"I didn’t know you were back.”

“Literally moved yesterday, thus the-” You gestured to the coffee he was still holding. 

“Oh! Here!" 

"Thanks. Quick reflexes you got there.”

“It’s a skill,” Barry chuckled, “It’s really good to see you.”

“You too. Are you busy? I’d love to catch up.”

“Yeah! I’ve got an hour. Let me grab a drink.”

“Okay, great.”

Snagging a table, you waited for Barry, suddenly unable to get the smile off your face. You’d been friends with Barry since you were tiny, but then when you were in high school your Dad had gotten a job in another city, forcing you to move away and you’d lost touch. You could calculate the chances of running into him on your first full day, but you couldn’t be bothered. 

“What brings you back?” Barry asked once he returned, sitting opposite you. 

“Job. I start at Mercury Labs on Monday.”

Barry whistled, “Nice! Got that Ph.D. you always wanted, huh?" 

"Three.”

He laughed, “Of course.”

“What about you? You get that CSI gig?" 

"Yep.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“I am for you too. You look good, great.”

“Same goes for you.”

“I can’t believe we ran into each other!" 

"Neither can I. _That was unexpected_ to be sure, but I’m glad.”

“So am I.” It was just then that Barry’s phone went off, and he sighed, “I have to go. Some thing’s come up at work.”

“It’s fine. I need to get back to unpacking anyway. It’s gonna take me a year, I swear.”

“I can come over and lend a hand if you want. I’m pretty quick on my feet getting stuff done.”

“Sure.”

Exchanging numbers quickly, you waved off Barry as he left with the promise of texting you later. 

You ended up seeing a lot of Barry over the following weeks. You were both busy, but you managed to make time, and honestly it was lovely. You hadn’t realized quite how much you’d missed him over the years, and now he was back in your life you didn’t want to lose him again. He was just as funny and sweet and kind as he’d always been, and it didn’t help matters that he’d also turned out to be pretty damned handsome. 

Okay yeah, you were pretty smitten with him. 

Not that you’d summoned up the courage to say anything. Yet. You definitely were. At some point. Probably. 

You were thinking about just that as you were leaving work for the night, too preoccupied to notice the two men lurking in the shadows until they were stalking upon you, guns drawn. 

Heart pounding, your hands shot into the air as they backed you up against the wall. “I don’t have anything! Please!” It was true, you didn’t have cash or anything worth money on you. 

“We want what’s around your neck,” one said, using his gun to gesture at the lanyard. 

Shit. 

You had high enough clearance that they’d have access to dangerous substances and tech to cause chaos if they wanted. You couldn’t let them have it. 

“No,” you said, eyes darting as you tried to find a way to escape. They’d caught you in an awkward angle, the security cameras wouldn’t be able to spot you here. You were screwed. 

“Hand it over and you get to walk away." 

"No. No, I won’t.”

With no other option, you did the only thing you could. You bolted, hoping to take them enough by surprise that you’d have a chance. One of them caught you, grabbing your arm painfully and tossing you to the ground. 

“No more chances.”

Both guns fired. You closed your eyes. 

A gust of wind and muffled yells and the pain of bullets never came. 

Peeking an eye open both men were on the ground in front of you, disarmed and tied up. 

In front of them stood the Flash. 

“Are you okay?” He asked voice distorted, kneeling down in front of you. 

Nodding silently you flung yourself at him, arms wrapping around his shoulders as you quaked. He held you in return, rubbing your back. 

“It’s alright,” he whispered. 

You pulled back. “Thank you, Barry. Thank you.”

He froze. “I-" 

"I’ve known for weeks.”

Barry just nodded and hugged you again. “You were always too smart,” he murmured in your ear, voice normal again. 

You chuckled, hearing the sound of police sirens getting closer. “Thank you,” you said again, “If you hadn’t shown up-" 

"I did. I’ll always protect you.”

You smiled, closing your eyes. He didn’t say it but you knew by his tone. 

He loved you back.


	27. Day 27: Jason Todd x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're more than that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Talk of canon-typical violence

It was the empty, cold space next to you that alerted you to something being wrong. It was late, or early, depending on your point of view, enough that Jason should’ve been home by now. And that meant he should’ve been in bed next to you, arm around your waist, face nestled into the crook of your neck like he always did. The fact that he wasn’t or hadn’t even at all yet, was worrying. Immediately your stomach flipped, mind racing through every possible worst-case scenario. Your phone had been silent. If anything too bad had happened someone would’ve called you by now, right? **  
**

A quiet clattering from the next room jerked you from your worrying. It could only be Jason, surely. He’d secured your apartment enough that it’d be impossible for any run of the mill robbers to get in.

Still, you clutched the small device that’d send an alarm to the Batcave if needed tightly as you climbed out of bed, the knife Jason kept in the bedside drawer held in your other hand. You weren’t trained like he was, nowhere close, but you could hold your own, and if you couldn’t…help would show up quickly enough. 

Creeping out of the bedroom, you quickly realized your first assumption to be right. 

Jason stood in the kitchenette, back to you, cleaning some of the armor that lay stacked on the table. 

With a quiet sigh of relief, you set down the knife and the alarm and walked further into the room. 

“Jay?” You called softly so as to not startle him.

Glancing over his shoulder, Jason didn’t turn around. “Hey,” he said, returning his attention to the helmet in his hands. “Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s fine.” Something was wrong. You rarely saw him like this. He didn’t appear to be injured, but as you approached you caught a look at the chest piece on the table. Three impact holes from bullets were scattered over the middle, and enough dried blood to be concerning splattered around them. “Are you okay?" 

Jason must’ve picked up the worry in your voice, because he set the red helmet down and finally turned, letting you see that the only thing marring his skin were old scars and three new bruises. "I’m alright, angel. It’s not my blood.”

Nodding, you rounded the table and wrapped your arms around his bare torso. “You didn’t come to bed.”

“I wanted to clean this first.”

Tilting your head, you frowned, “You never do usually,” you murmured. “Somethings wrong.”

“It’s nothing.” Jason offered up a half-hearted smile and a kiss to the forehead. “Go back to bed.”

He should’ve known better than to think you’d be that easily persuaded. 

“Baby. Talk to me, please,” Pulling back enough to take his hands in yours, you tugged lightly to encourage him to move towards the couch with you. “Please?”

Jason nodded, following obediently behind you and sitting when you pushed at his shoulder. Sitting next to him, you kept hold of his hand. “What happened tonight, Jay?" 

With a sigh, Jason ran a hand through his curls. "There was a girl. Some of Black Mask’s men had her.”

“You couldn’t save her?" 

"No, I did. I took them out easy enough, but when I went to set her free…she was more scared of me than she was of them." 

"It can’t-" 

"She was. The way she looked at me…she was trembling. She wouldn’t even move until I stepped back and B showed up.”

“Jay…”

“It just made me realize…I’m not a hero like B or Dick, I’m just a glorified thug.”

“No! Jason, no, you’re more than that.”

“You’re right. I’m a glorified thug who also happens to be a fucking zombie.”

It was the bitterness in his voice that broke your heart. 

“Listen to me. You are a hero. You save people every night. Just because some don’t see that doesn’t make it not true.” Jason didn’t say anything, so you shifted to kneel in front of him, hands braced on his knees, “When I look at you I see someone who’s brave and kind and sweet. Someone who’d put themselves in the line of fire to save anyone from the bad guy. I see one of the greatest heroes I’ve ever met. 

"You’re biased.”

“Maybe. Doesn’t mean I’m wrong.”

Jason smiled softly, pulling you up until you were straddling his lap. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders, you played with some of his dark curls. “People will see in time that you’re good, they just need the chance.”

“I wish I had your optimism, doll.”

“Good thing I have enough for the both of us then.”

Jason chuckled, drawing you into a soft kiss. “I don’t deserve you,” he mumbled against your lips. 

“You deserve to have every good thing." 

"And you are good. The best person I’ve ever known.”

You smiled. “Then you deserve me.”

Jason returned it. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jay.”


	28. Day 28: Clark Kent x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're the best"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“What do you want to do next week?" **  
**

Shifting from where you were laying on Clark’s chest, you looked up at him, "I’m good with just takeout and a movie.”

“It’s your birthday, we have to do something.”

“That is something.”

Clark sighed but nodded. “At least let me take you out to dinner?" 

"Alright. Only because it’s you and I can’t resist your dorky face.”

Clark laughed, wrapping an arm around your waist as he rolled you back onto the bed, hovering above you. “I’m going to make sure you have a good day.”

“As long as I have you, I’ll be happy. Just don’t make a fuss, okay?" 

"Of course not, honey,” Clark smiled, leaning down for a kiss. 

~

“Put this on for me.” Clark halted you just short of the restaurant he was taking you to and offered up a dark piece of cloth. 

“Clark you said you weren’t making a fuss.”

“And I’m not. Just, trust me?" 

Chewing the inside of your cheek, you nodded. "Fine.”

“Thank you.” Clark beamed at you, moving around and wrapping the cloth around your eyes, careful not to muss your hair in the process. “Alright?" 

"Yeah.”

Feeling him move back in front of you, you weren’t surprised when Clark took your hand, guiding you forward carefully. You heard the quiet ding of a door being opened and felt the warmth of the restaurant embrace you.

“You can take it off now,” Clark said from behind you, pulling the knot free.

“Happy Birthday!" 

The cheer came in unison from the small group in front of you, mostly members of the Justice League with some other close friends mixed in. They were the only ones in the restaurant, and several of the tables had been pushed together to make one long table in the center. 

"Not making a fuss, eh?” You accused, looking over at Clark, though you couldn’t get the grin to disappear. 

“If I’d had it my way I would’ve thrown you a party with everyone we know. Dinner with friends was the next best thing.”

“You’re insufferable sometimes.”

“But I’m cute enough to get away with it.”

“Luckily.” Kissing Clark’s cheek, you took his hand and approached the rest of the group, accepting a drink off Diana as you greeted them all. 

It hadn’t been what you were expecting, but the dinner was perfect. The food was great, the company even better. It was small, intimate, and lowkey enough that Clark was quickly forgiven for his lie. It was maybe the best birthday you’d ever had. 

Several hours later the food and cake were gone, and everyone started to head home. You were expecting to do the same with Clark when he pulled you down an alley near the restaurant. 

“What are you doing?” You asked, watching him pocket his glasses. 

“We’re not done yet. Come here.” He gestured for you to come closer, ignoring your squeak when he scooped you into his arms. “Hold on tight.”

You just had time to wrap your arms around his shoulders before he took off, flying you both up into the air. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it but it still left your heart racing as he soared you across the night sky, the city lights twinkling far below you. 

Clark took you out of the city and into the country. You had no idea where you were going, but when he finally landed on top of a hill, the only light was from the large moon and twinkling stars. 

“What are we doing out here?” You asked, holding onto Clark still when he set you down until your legs were no longer jelly. 

“I wanted to bring us somewhere private.”

“Can’t get more private than this,” you chuckled. “But why?" 

"For this.” Clark reached into his jacket and produced a small box. “I thought this would be better done with just the two of us.”

You watched with wide eyes as Clark dropped to one knee and opened the box, holding up the ring that was nestled inside. “Y/N, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. Your kindness, compassion, love, they light up my world. You make me the happiest I could ever hope to be on any planet. And I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" 

"Yes! Of course!” You flung yourself at Clark, letting him catch you. Lifting you off your feet, Clark twirled you while you kissed. 

“I love you, honey,” he smiled, placing you back on the ground. 

“I love you too.” Clark removed the ring and slipped it onto your finger. It fit perfectly. “Beautiful.”

“Yeah, you are.”

Blushing you leaned up for another kiss. “Thank you. For tonight. It’s been perfect.”

“You’re welcome. Getting to see you smile is worth everything.”

_“You’re the best.”_

Kissing him again, you pressed close. 

Definitely the best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, using a prompt to write a self indulgent birthday fic? It's more likely than you think


	29. Day 29: Bruce Wayne x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "What the hell were you thinking?" + "Did I interrupt something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Brief description of injuries, talk of death, arguments

_“What the hell were you thinking?!_ ” You stormed into the cave and straight to where Bruce sat on the cot in the medbay. He was shirtless and you inwardly cringed at the cuts and bruises that littered his torso. **  
**

“My job,” Bruce ground out, holding his side as he shifted to watch you pull up the list Alfred had documented of his injuries. Multiple lacerations, a mild concussion, several cracked ribs, he’d even dislocated a shoulder. 

“I didn’t realize your job was to do stupid things and get yourself killed.”

“They were setting up a bomb. I had to stop them.”

“You could’ve called for back up! What’s the point of having a team if you don’t use them when taking on over fifty armed thugs?!" 

"I couldn’t risk it!” Bruce sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Y/N, I’m tired, I don’t need this right now.”

“And I didn’t need to be told my husband was going on another suicide mission!" 

"It wasn’t that! You’re being dramatic!" 

"Dramatic?! You went radio silent for over an hour! Do you have any idea how long an hour feels like when you’re waiting to find out if the man you love is alive?" 

"I’ve been through enough situations. I’ve always made it out.”

“Until the one time you don’t!" 

"Do you have that little faith in me?" 

"Of course not! But one man isn’t meant to take on fifty! It only takes one mistake!" 

Bruce pushed himself up from the bed and moved to stand in front of you. "I won’t make that mistake.”

“You can’t say that! You don’t know!" 

"I know what I’m doing!” You were so close now there was barely a hair’s breadth between you. Bruce loomed over you and someone who hadn’t spent years dealing with his bullshit would’ve shrunk away. “I’m the best person to look after Gotham!" 

"Even if it means getting killed?" 

"Yes!" 

"What about the rest of us? What about me? What happens when you get in over your head and get killed?" 

"You’ll deal with it! Be prepared and grow up!" 

"Fuck you!" 

Bruce’s lips were on you suddenly on yours, crashing against you in a fierce kiss. You grabbed onto him out of instinct, fighting him every step of the way for control. He pressed you back, further and further until he had you pinned against the wall. A hand started to slip under your shirt, while you hooked a leg around his, drawing him closer until he was flush between your thighs. 

” _Did I interrupt something?_ “ Alfred’s voice came from the entrance of the cave, startling you both enough to jump apart. 

Panting you looked up at Bruce, the fury had dissipated, leaving something more unpleasant to settle in its place. Sadness, disappointment, exhaustion. 

"No, you’re not, Al.”

“Y/N…” Bruce tried to stop you as you pushed past him, but his hand slipped free of your wrist easily. He didn’t try anything else as you left. 

The sun was just starting to shimmer on the horizon, breaking up the darkness of the night. You sat on the bench located on one of the balconies that overlooked the Manor’s garden, knees pulled tightly to your chest as you stared into the distance. 

Behind you, the door clicked as it opened, and quickly you wiped away the few stray tears on the sleeve of your cardigan. 

“Come to bed?” Bruce asked. 

“Not tired.”

“It’s been a long night.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Bruce rounded the side and sat next to you. You didn’t look at him. “I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Anything that makes you cry matters." 

"I’m just being dramatic. I’ll grow up in a minute.” From the corner of your eye, you caught Bruce flinch. 

“I was out of line when I said those things.”

“It’s fine." 

"It isn’t. The last thing I wanted to do tonight was hurt you.”

Gnawing on the inside of your cheek, you nodded. “I want to be the person who supports you. The one you can come home to and talk through everything with. But sometimes you make me feel like an annoying nag who’s mad her husband stayed out later than he said. I don’t want to be that person.”

“You’re not. You never have been.”

“Doesn’t feel like that.”

“That’s my fault, not yours.”

“Maybe. Or maybe the reason you dive headfirst into danger needlessly is that it seems better than coming back to me.”

“What? Y/N, no!" 

"There’s got to be a reason you care so little! And I know it’s not Alfred or the boys, so I’m the only one left.” The tears were back and this time you couldn’t halt them. “Maybe in some dark part of your brain you’d rather get yourself killed than nagged by me!" 

"No. No, look at me.” Bruce’s hands came up to cup your jaw, coaxing you to look at him. “Don’t you ever think that, don’t you dare. You’re the reason I want to come home. The reason that keeps me fighting no matter what. Never believe otherwise.”

“Then why are you so adamant on flying solo?" 

"Because I’m a stubborn fool. Alfred’s chewed me out over this too, and I know I should’ve held back and called in help. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“I’m scared every night you go out. And I know there are times when you have no choice than to go in solo, I do, it doesn’t make it easier but I can handle it. What’s worse is the fear that comes with you dying needlessly. I don’t want to have to deal with that when it could’ve so easily been avoided.”

“I know. And you were right. I have no idea how long an hour is when you’re waiting for radio silence to come to an end, or what that kind of fear feels like. What I do know is how lucky I feel every night I get to come home and hold you once again.”

Managing a smile, you reached up to gently trace the bruise forming on Bruce’s jaw. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Forgive me?" 

"Of course.” You leaned in to kiss him again, this time softer than it had been previously, the anger switched out for love and relief. 

“Why don’t we pick this up back inside? Somewhere more private with a locked door?" 

You chuckled and nodded, "I’d like that.”


	30. Day 30: Jason Todd x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Run!" + "Breathe, okay? Just breathe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Gunshots, kidnapping, near-death experiences

He’d warned you to stay out of it. To keep away and keep safe. But there was a story and what kind of reporter would you be if you didn’t follow it? **  
**

In hindsight maybe you should’ve listened. 

A bullet embedded itself in the wall just above your head, another hitting the piece of scrap metal you were hiding behind. Heart racing you had no idea how you were going to get out of this. 

Your savior came through the roof. Crashing down Red Hood landed amongst the thugs that were after you, guns firing. 

“Y/N?” He shouted over the noise.

“Here!" 

Ducking down further, Red Hood leaped over the metal and your head in one movement. 

"Are you hurt?" 

"No.”

“Stay behind me.”

You nodded, doing as he said and sticking close as he jumped up, clearing the way to the nearest exit. 

“ _Run!_ ” He yelled, busting the door open. 

“What about you?" 

"Just go!" 

Knowing better than to argue further, you bolted. You hated to leave him behind, but if he had to focus on keeping you safe he’d only put himself more at risk. So you ran. You can until your lungs burned, your legs ached, and the gunfire could no longer be heard. 

Leaning against an alley walk, you panted as you fought to catch your breath. You needed to get home. Jason would head straight back once he was done with the thugs, and you wanted to be there to meet him so you could apologize for not listening and assure him you were fine. 

Gathering your bearings, you missed the men lurking in the shadows until a bag was yanked over your head and a solid blow sent you spiraling into darkness. 

Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire. 

The first thing you noticed was how cold it was. The second that you couldn’t see. Something thick and heavy still covered your head and when you tried to reach up and tug it off, you found that your arms had been tied down securely. 

"Looks like our bait has come around,” a voice surprisingly close to you said, “now to wait for our prey to take the bite.”

Trying to speak, the words came out muffled from behind the tape stuck to your mouth. 

The voice, a man, just chuckled. “Can’t have you screaming a fit and drawing the attention of a particular flying rodent. There’s only one we want tonight, and it’s not him.”

“And you have me.” You recognized Jason’s voice immediately behind the helmet, heart jumping at the sound. He’d get you out of this. 

“Drop the guns, Hood, or I drop them.”

“Let me see their face first.”

The hood was roughly tugged off and finally, you were able to see. Red Hood stood a few feet away, with several armed men around him. One man, the one who’d been speaking stood next to you. He moved quickly, grabbing the ropes that were tied tightly around your torso. 

“Drop,” he repeated, using his grip to shove you backward. Out of instinct, you took a step back, scream muffled when instead of concrete you were met with thin air. 

That’s when you realized. He had you on top of one of the highest buildings in Gotham, and now with you teetering off the edge, the only thing stopping you plummeting to the ground was his hold on the rope. 

“What do you want?” Jason asked, lowering his weapon but not quite dropping it. You knew he was figuring a way out of all this, but you had no idea how. 

“Security. I need to get some…merchandise into Gotham, and you’re gonna make sure it goes smoothly, uninterrupted like. Deal?" 

Slowly, Jason nodded. "Deal" 

"I’m a man of my word, Hood. You’re not going to break the deal are you?" 

"No." 

"Perfect.”

“Now let them go.”

The man laughed cruelly. “Alright, but better move quickly.”

He let go of the rope. 

You fell down and down, the lights of the building blurring past your eyes, blending together. You screamed again, helpless to do anything with your arms still bound. You were going to die. Would it hurt? Would it be over quickly? 

You just wanted to see Jason’s face again. 

Closing your eyes, you waited for the inevitable. 

Strong arms wrapped around you suddenly, a body pressing tight to your own, pushing you both to the side. You didn’t open your eyes until you landed on solid ground, your rescuer taking the brunt of the impact. 

It was Jason. He’d saved you. 

Starting to sob, you could only lay on the cold ground trembling. 

“Hey, hey hey, _breathe okay? Just breathe_.” Jason soothed, immediately moving to sit you up. He peeled away the tape, letting you gasp in large breaths of oxygen. “You’re okay, you’re safe.”

“Y-you c-caught me.”

“Of course I did. I’ll always catch you.” Jason pulled a knife from his pocket, using it to cut away the ropes. 

The second you were free, you flung your arms around him, clinging on desperately. “I’m sorry. I should’ve stayed in. I’m so sorry." 

"It’s alright, this isn’t your fault.” Jason held you back, hand rubbing up and down your back as you cried into his shoulder. 

“What about them?” You asked when you finally started to calm down. 

“Nightwing and Batman should’ve picked them all up by now. They were waiting in the wings ready for as soon as I got you.”

Nodding, you slumped against him, suddenly exhausted. “Can we go home?” You asked quietly. 

“Yeah, angel, we can.” Standing up, Jason picked you up with him easily. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	31. Day 31: Caitlin Snow x Reader x Killer Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It's cold. You should take my jacket"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

The cold air hit you the moment you stepped out of Jitters and out into the evening. Holding the door open for Caitlin, you smiled when she took your hand, holding her coffee in the other. Walking with her, you took in the sight of the Christmas lights that twinkled across the city. **  
**

“This is nice. I’m glad you talked me out,” Caitlin said, tossing her empty coffee cup in the trash as you ambled through the park. 

“I occasionally have good ideas,” you laughed, copying her action. “You’ve been working so much, you needed a break.”

“Yeah, I guess I did. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Now that the coffee was gone the cold winter night started to seep in through your clothes, making you shiver. Caitlin must be even worse, you realized. At least you were wearing a thick sweater under your jacket. Caitlin was just in one of her thin blouses with a light cardigan. “ _It’s cold. You should take my jacket_ ,” you offered, already starting to unzip it. 

“Oh no, I’m fine really. I’m not that cold.”

“It’s freezing out here!" 

Caitlin shrugged, "It doesn’t bother me as much as it used to.”

“It used to? What, did you grow out of it?” You teased. 

Cait chuckled, “Something like that.” She paused a moment, chewing her lip as she thought. “Actually I need to talk to you about that. Can we go back to mine?" 

"Sure.” It’d be a lie to say you weren’t confused. What could she possibly have to say that related to being cold? It was cryptic to be sure. 

Caits apartment wasn’t that far away so it wasn’t long before she was letting you both in. “Do you want anything to drink?” She asked heading into the kitchen. 

“Sure, if you are.” Taking off your jacket, you sat on the couch while Caitlin poured two glasses of wine. Taking the glass once it was offered, you watched her settle next to you. You’d been together long enough to see how nervous she was. “So, what’s up?" 

Caitlin twirled the glass in her hands. "It’s, uh, it’s a pretty big thing. I wanted to tell you about it sooner, but it’s kinda tricky.”

“You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Cait smiled, “I do. I trust you, and that’s why you deserve to know this.” Taking a sip of her wine, Caitlin gathered up her courage. “Uh, you know the Flash, right?" 

"Along with everyone else in the city.”

“And recently he’s been having more help. Like Frost.”

“Yeah.” Where was this going, you wondered. 

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Caitlin avoided your gaze, “I’m Frost. Or, she’s a part of me, more like.”

What? You’d seen Frost on the news, there was no way your sweet Caitlin was her, was there? Everyone called her Killer Frost for a reason, after all. 

“Cait, I don’t-" 

"I know it’s complicated. Frost is my alter ego. Technically we’re two separate personalities, two different people, just in one body.”

She was telling the truth but it was still difficult to believe. 

“Would you…like to meet her? She’s been wanting to talk to you for a while.”

You nodded slowly, “Okay.”

You watched on amazed, as Caitlin changed before your eyes, the temperature plummeting as she did so. 

“Hey there,” Frost said, voice the same but just slightly distorted. 

“H-hey.” When had this become your life? 

“You doing okay? You look like a rabbit caught in headlights.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Bit of a shock you know?" 

"I can imagine. I would’ve told you sooner but Caity insisted we wait.”

“So you talk with each other then? Know what the other gets up to?" 

"Now, yeah. We had a rocky start but we’ve got the whole communication thing down these days.”

You nodded, silently. Why were you so nervous? Was it the way she was looking at you? It was intense definitely. Or the way she was leaning just a little closer towards than what would usually be considered platonic? She was gorgeous. In the same way Cait was but also not. Were you even allowed to be thinking that? Were you allowed to crush on your girlfriend’s superpowered alter ego who inhabited the same body? Your head was a mess.

“You know, I’ve always been jealous of Caity, getting to spend all that time with you. I’ve wished a few times that I’d found you first. Swept you up all heroically and kissed you.”

Now you were definitely blushing. “I, uh, I don’t…I don’t know what to say,” you stammered. 

“I’d settle for you saying ‘yes’ to that kiss.”

“Oh. Um, what about Caitlin though? I love her and I don’t want to hurt her, and I don’t know if us…doing that…is it cheating? And even if it’s not, it’s still her body too, so there’s consent-" 

"Shh.” An icy finger on your lips silenced you. “You’re adorable. Caity said you’d react like this. And for the record, I’d kill anyone who hurt her, so I’m not about to hurt her either. We talked about it and she’s okay with this, us, if you want it too.”

You didn’t have a reason not to believe her. Why would Frost purposely hurt Caitlin? 

“Then I’d like that.”

Frost smiled and closed the gap. Her lips were cold against yours as she kissed you, leading it more that Caitlin usually ever did. The temperature, the control, it left you breathless. 

You broke apart, Frost staying barely an inch away from your face. “I’ll see you soon, baby.”

Frost melted away and in a moment you were back looking into Caitlin’s beautiful brown eyes. 

“Hey,” she smiled. 

“Hey. Do you know? What just happened?" 

Caitlin nodded. "I do. And I am happy if you want to do this with both of us. Frost and I feel exactly the same about you. So if you’re willing to put up with both of us…?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. I think I’m the luckiest person alive, actually. I get to be with two beautiful, strong, women. Who wouldn’t want that?”

Cait chuckled, kissing you again, her lips warm in comparison to Frosts. “Thank you for understanding.”

“Thank you for telling me. I still have so many questions though.”

“And I’ll answer them. But first, takeout?" 

You grinned, "Takeout.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thank you for all the lovely comments and support everyone has given me over the last month. It all really helped me keep going when the writers block hit hard! I appreciate you all <3


End file.
